Flor Púrpura
by Andy Gramp
Summary: Feiticeiros estão sendo caçados pelo mundo, enquanto um grande poder está para ser revelado. Novas aventuras, recheadas de suspense, para o nosso casal prodígio.#Capítulo 6 On Line#
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa. No meio da floresta um jovem corre desesperadamente. Não sabia ao certo por que, mas os seus instintos o levavam a isto. Seus cabelos vermelhos e compridos, antes amarrados, balançavam ao vento, misturados ao suor. Precisava fugir. Estava escuro, muito escuro. Tropeçou nas inúmeras raízes que forravam o chão e caiu. Olhou rapidamente para trás. Não podia ver quem era, mas o sentia próximo. Tinha sido pego. A única coisa que viu naquela escuridão foi um clarão. Sentiu algo saindo de dentro de seu peito. Um grito ecoou pela floresta. O predador havia alcançado a caça, mas foi em vão. Não era o que procurava. A terrível sombra virou-se frustada deixando para trás apenas o corpo de sua vítima. Novamente a floresta estava em silêncio. 

Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o final do jogo. Faculdade Tomoeda contra Faculdade de Kyoto, empatavam. Era a final da copa universitária do Japão, Tomoeda precisava ganhar, pois jogava em casa. Os nervos estavam à flor da pele, mas um jogador chamava a atenção. Não só por sua habilidade e força, mas por sua calma e concentração. Este correu para a direita e como um gato deu um salto para evitar um carrinho do adversário. Indiferente aos gritos da torcida, avançou em direção ao gol. Passou por um, por outro e.. Gol! O estádio veio ao chão. O barulho era ensurdecedor. O juiz sinalizou o final da partida. Tomoeda campeã. Após conseguir sair de baixo da pilha dos companheiros que tinham vindo cumprimentá-lo, o herói do campeonato e também artilheiro invicto olhou para a arquibancada que fervilhava com a empolgação do público. Olhou para baixo e pode ver a equipe de animação, as meninas empolgadas jogavam os pompons para cima. Mas apenas uma, entre elas interessava-o, e ela estava mais linda ainda com o uniforme de animadora de torcida. Discretamente levou a mão na boca e lhe jogou um beijo. Como se o beijo fosse levado pelo vento, a garota de olhos verdes o pegou no ar e depositou em seus lábios seguido por um lindo sorriso. O rapaz ruborizou-se mas foi interrompido ao sentir uma mão pousando em seu ombro, era um jogador do time adversário.

"Teve sorte hoje, Shaoran Li." - Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo. 

"Você quer dizer talento! Não é Soujirou?" - rebateu estendendo a mão.

"Pode ser. Mas da próxima vez será diferente."

"Estarei esperando." - Li virou-se indo em direção ao vestiário. Por sua vez Soujirou continuou encarando-o. 

Em frente ao portão da universidade estava um alvoroço. Fizeram uma enorme festa em comemoração à vitória. Em meio ao estardalhaço um grupo de amigos conversava animadamente. 

"Gente! Eu pensei que meu coração ia sair pela boca." - falou Chiraru dando pulinhos no ar.

"Estou rouca de tanto gritar." - comentou Kaoru, prima de Chiraru.

"Nossa, o Li arrasou hoje." - completou Tay.

"Yamazaki também estava com tudo." - Defendeu Chiraru.

"É, mas se não fosse o Li entrar no meio da temporada com certeza não estaríamos comemorando agora." - rebateu Kaoru

Tay mostrou a língua para Kaoru, era irritante o modo como ela defendia Li. - "Você é muito puxa saco dele. Deixa Sakura ouvir você falando assim."

"E falando nisto, onde ela está?" - perguntou Chiraru olhando para os lados.

Kaoru apontou para frente. 

"Aí vem ela."

Sakura vinha saltitando em meio aos inúmeros universitários que não paravam de comentar o jogo. Agora com seus 20 anos estava mais linda do que nunca. Mantinha seus cabelos curtos, seu corpo era escultural, nada era exagerado, tudo no seu devido lugar. Mas mesmo tendo mudado tanto, continuava com seu rosto doce de quando garota. Aproximou-se de seus amigos de faculdade. Chiraru continuava a mesma de cinco anos atrás só estava um pouco crescida, mas não tanto quanto Sakura. Também estudava na Faculdade de Tomoeda cursando direito.

"Onde você estava?" - perguntou a amiga.

"Fui ligar para Tomoyo. Ela pediu que quando terminasse o jogo eu ligasse avisando quem ganhou." - Sakura olhou para os lados procurando alguém. "Onde estão os meninos?;'

"Eles não saíram do vestiário ainda. Eu tentei entrar lá, mas... não deixaram!" - Falou Tay.

O vestiário estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Realmente os jogadores estavam animados com a vitória. Tinha toalhas espalhadas por todos os lugares. Shaoran guardava suas coisas em uma bolsa tranqüilamente sentado no banco que ficava em frente de seu armário. Estava muito satisfeito, mas ficar gritando e jogando sungas sujas em outros colegas não combinava muito com ele. Seus companheiros já estavam acostumados com o jeito sério e calado de Li. Tornara-se um rapaz lindo, alto e forte. 

Ele sentiu um tapa nas costas e olhou para o autor. Era Tsumuni o goleiro do time.

"E aí artilheiro. Você arrasou, heim!." - gritava deixando Shaoran um pouco sem graça.

"Nem tanto."

"Não seja tão tímido Li. Hoje é dia de comemorar. Vamos tomar todas."

"Não. Muito obrigado." - Falou, levantando-se. Estava louco para sair daquele confusão. Por sua vez Tsumuni segurou seu braço impedindo-o de sair.

"Nada disso, você vai sim." 

Shaoran olhou-o sério, detestava ser contrariado. Mas o rapaz estava tão animado que nem ligou para a expressão dele. Yamazaki aproximou-se dos dois. Conhecendo bem o amigo, recomendou.

"Deixa ele Tsumuni. Li não gosta desde tipo de comemoração."

"Já entendi... você gosta de comemorar às escondidas. Também com uma namorada gostosa como aquela até eu..." - Completou sarcasticamente.

Li sentiu o sangue ferver. Ele era um rapaz calmo e educado, podia tirar vantagem de suas habilidades, mas não teria coragem de usar sua força e magia para o mal de alguém. Mas uma coisa que ele não aceitava era que ninguém dissesse gracinhas de Sakura. Pegou o rapaz pelo pescoço e sem nenhum esforço levantou-o. 

"Toma cuidado com o que diz." - falou calmamente.

Yamazaki pousou a mão no braço do amigo, tentando amenizar a situação. 

"Calma Li. Ele está brincando."

"É, desculpa cara. Eu só estava brincando." - Falou Tsumuni praticamente roxo.

Li levantou uma das sobrancelhas _(NA.: ele não ficava uma graça guando fazia isso? ^_^)_, abriu sua mão e o largou. Sem dizer mais nada, virou-se e cruzou a porta do vestiário sem olhar para trás. Tsumuni encolheu-se todo no chão enquanto passava as mãos no pescoço. Nem ao menos reclamou, pois sabia muito bem que não estava lidando com um rapaz qualquer. 

Por onde o jovem passava era cumprimentado, as garotas iam ao delírio. Era considerado o melhor partido da Faculdade onde cursava Administração. O melhor aluno, educado, não andava com má companhia, o melhor esportista, enfim, o cara perfeito! Qualquer uma das garotas morreria para ficar alguns minutos conversando com ele. Só tinha um defeito, era loucamente apaixonado por sua namorada. Desde que voltou para Tomoeda, Shaoran e Sakura firmaram namoro. O pai da garota estava muito satisfeito com isto, enquanto Touya e Kero entraram em desespero, mas no fundo estavam felizes.

"Oi Li. Você foi demais hoje. Parabéns!" - Falou uma das garotas, contorcendo-se toda.

"Mas eu não joguei sozinho, Megumi." - falou polidamente.

"Mas fez a diferença. E então vamos comemorar aonde?"

Shaoran olhou para frente e sorriu. 

"Sinto muito Megumi. Mas tenho algo mais importante para fazer"

A garota olhou a contragosto para o rapaz que já tinha lhe dado as costas. Sakura correu em direção ao seu namorado e pulou em cima dele aos risos. Shaoran pegou-a nos braços e saiu rodopiando com ela.

"Nossa, meu amor, você foi demais."

"Eu sou demais." - afirmou com um olhar superior.

Sakura deu um soco em seu braço, brincando. 

"Você é metido, isso sim. Parabéns"

"Só isso?"

Sakura sorriu para o jeito dengoso que Shaoran falou. Sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Aproximou seus lábios nos dele e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Para inveja das garotas que estavam em volta. 

"Ei!! Dá pra você deixar a gente cumprimentar o herói ou tá difícil?" - reclamou Tay, empurrando Sakura para o lado.

Tay era companheiro de classe de Shaoran desde o primeiro período da faculdade. Os dois juntamente com Yamazaki eram os CDF's da sala. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Shaoran e seus cabelos eram negros iguais aos seus olhos. Não era muito bom nos esportes, mas na computação ninguém ganhava dele. 

"Cara! Você foi demais." - Elogiou o amigo.

"Não só eu, mas o time todo." - Shaoran estava constrangido, não gostava muito de elogios. 

Kaoru empurrou Tay, que quase caiu desequilibrado.

"Mas verdade seja dita, antes de você entrar o time era uma negação." 

Ela aproximou-se de Shaoran e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, deixando-o ruborizado. Kaoru era prima de Chiraru, tinha entrado no curso de Educação Física no semestre passado. Ela era alta e magra, seus cabelos eram curtos e vermelhos, tinha os olhos azuis escuros. Desde quando entrou na sala de Sakura que também fazia o mesmo curso, elas se tornaram muito amigas já que Kaoru era animada e divertida. 

Sakura não fez uma cara muito boa com o ato dela. Ela sabia muito bem que sua amiga tinha uma queda por seu namorado.

"Isso é verdade." - Falou Yamazaki aproximando-se do grupo. Chiraru correu até seu namorado e abraçou-o.

"Você também jogou muito bem, meu amor."

"Eu já contei para vocês como que surgiram as copas universitárias?" - falou Yamazaki, pronto a descarregar suas histórias exageradas.

"Já." - Todos responderam com gotas na cabeça. 

"E então, aonde nós vamos?" - perguntou Kaoru esfregando as mãos. Só queria saber de comemorar e mais nada.

"O pessoal tá indo à lanchonete perto do parque." - Falou Sakura compartilhando da mesma animação.

"Então vamos para lá também."

"Sinto muito pessoal, mas eu não vou." - Li ficou um pouco sem graça, vendo o desapontamento do pessoal. 

"Por quê?" - perguntou Sakura desapontada.

"Estou muito cansado. E amanhã terá apresentação do trabalho."

"É verdade, por causa dos últimos treinos não tive tempo de terminar também." - Yamasaki deu um tapa na testa. Tinha se esquecido completamente do trabalho."

"Poxa! Que chato." - murmurou Sakura.

Tay se pôs a frente e fez uma pose de desbravador. - "O que seria de vocês sem mim?"

Shaoran franziu a testa, não entendendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer com isso. - "Hã?"

"Vendo que vocês estavam muito ocupados com os treinos do time. Fiz a parte de vocês do trabalho. É só darem uma olhada para apresentar."

"Tay! Você é o máximo." - soltou Kaoru depois de dar um tapa na braço dele.

"Obrigado! Obrigado!" - gabou-se.

"Então! vamos." - completou Li.

O grupo de amigos caminhou animado em direção a lanchonete. Sakura ia agarrada ao braço de Li (tipo Meiling). Yamazaki contava suas história para Kaoru e Tay, enquanto Chiraru ia atrás batendo na cabeça dele. 

Tomoyo havia mudado-se para a Itália, estudava canto lírico em uma das melhores escolas. Rika e o Prof. Terada haviam se casado, mas como foram muito perseguidos pela família dela mudaram-se para a China, onde viviam muito felizes. Naoko estava nos Estados Unidos, juntamente com seus pais. Ela fazia faculdade de Literatura e pretendia se tornar a melhor escritora de contos de terror. Mesmo estando separados mantinham contato. E desde então era comum este grupo estar junto em tudo.

A Lanchonete estava lotada, por sorte os jogadores tinham lugares reservados. Sentaram em uma mesa do lado de fora, aproveitando o clima gostoso do fim da tarde. Várias pessoas vinham cumprimentá-los, principalmente as garotas que jogavam todo o charme em cima de Shaoran. Apesar de ver várias garotas dando em cima de Li, Sakura não se importava, pois sabia muito bem que Shaoran a amava. Já tinha dado várias provas de sua fidelidade. Às vezes ela ficava um pouco irritada, afinal ninguém é de ferro, mas quando olhava aqueles lindos olhos castanhos transmitindo tanto amor para com ela, ficava toda mole e esquecia. Eles formavam um lindo casal. Mesmo com três anos de namoro era difícil de vê-los brigados. Sakura acompanhava Li em tudo e este fazia o mesmo. 

O grupo conversava animadamente enquanto lanchavam. 

"Nossa! Estou quebrado." - resmungou Yamasaki, tentando estalar o pescoço.

"Mas também. Que idéia mais idiota de colocar o final do campeonato no meio do primeiro semestre." - reclamou Chiraru, enquanto esfregava as costas do namorado.

"Não teve escolha. Lembra que no final do ano passado o reitor faleceu?" - relembrou Kaoru.

Sakura apoiou a cabeça na mão e reclamou. - "Como poderia esquecer? Passei o feriado de natal e ano novo fazendo provas finais."

"Nem me lembre." - completou Chiraru.

"Em compensação, a sua festa de aniversário foi um arraso, Sakura. Compensou as duas festas que nós perdemos." 

Shaoran fez uma careta e resmungou. - "Agora eu que digo: nem me lembre."

"Eu tinha até me esquecido. Li, você ficou muito engraçado." - Alfinetou Yamasaki, sabendo que isso iria irritá-lo.

"Ai, ele ficou tão lindo de príncipe." - Sakura deu um forte abraço em Li, que mostrou a língua, odiando lembrar-se disso.

"Só podia ser invenção da Tomoyo." - Lembrou Yamasaki adorando a cara vermelha de Li.

"Mas ficou lindo ele entrando vestido de príncipe e dançando com ela no salão. Você podia fazer isso pra mim também, Takashi" - reclamou Chiraru.

"Não. Esse negócio de se fantasiar de princesa e príncipe é especialidade do Li."

"ha - ha - ha - ha. Muito engraçado.' - ironizou Li.

Tay apareceu cessando com a conversa, para alívio de Li. Jogando a bandeja em cima da mesa. Sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru. 

"Cara, vocês perderam."

"Nossa como você demorou." - Reclamou Kaoru, logo pegou o suco que tinha pedido e bebeu.

"Estava assistindo o noticiário da Tv e acharam outro corpo mumificado." - continuou.

"Desta vez foi onde?" – Perguntou Yamazaki.

"Novamente na Inglaterra, no meio da Floresta."

"Nossa! É a primeira vez que acontece no mesmo lugar." - colocou Chiraru.

"Vocês estão falando do Mistério dos Vinte?" - perguntou Shaoran.

'Você viu pela televisão também?'

"Li no jornal esta semana." - respondeu para Yamazaki, não demonstrando interesse.

"Do que vocês estão falando?'" - Perguntou Sakura, que não estava entendendo nada da conversa. Kaoru olhou para ela com desdém.

"Sakura você não tem televisão em casa?"

'"Tenho mas é que sempre está ocupada..." - Falou sem graça.

Li olhou para Sakura com uma cara de poucos amores. Era difícil tirar Kero de frente da televisão. Quando não estava jogando vídeo game estava assistindo novela. Várias vezes ela e Shaoran discutiram sobre o vício de Kero. Mas Sakura não tinha coragem de tirar o único divertimento do guardião já que este não podia sair para passear a vontade.

"Vários jovens de vinte anos foram encontrados mortos, com os corpos mumificados, pelo mundo a fora.'" - começou Chiraru.

"Estão dizendo que é um novo tipo de vírus, mas isso aconteceu em várias cidades diferentes, espalhadas pelo mundo." - completou Kaoru.

"Que coisa estranha. Como um vírus pode fazer isso?" - Sakura ficou assustada.

"E não pode. Se fosse um vírus teria atacado outras pessoas próximas às vítimas com a mesma idade. Mas isso não aconteceu. É como se as vítimas fossem escolhidas.' - falou Shaoran tranqüilamente. 

Todos olharam para Li espantados. Era incrível como ele sempre pensava em tudo, e essa possibilidade ninguém havia imaginado. 

Yamazaki levantou o dedo para assim começar suas histórias, não gostava muito de conversar down. 

"Eu já contei que antigamente os egípcios..."

"Não começa Yamazaki." - Todos gritaram

As ruas de Londres estavam vazias, talvez por causa do intenso nevoeiro que cobria toda a cidade, talvez não... Uma sombra corria entre as vielas da cidade deserta. Entrou em um beco sem saída e como em um passe de mágica atravessou o muro. Aparecendo em um grande corredor apenas iluminado por tochas de fogo. Estava apressado e ofegante. Avistou um salão enorme. Logo que entrou andou rapidamente até o centro e sem analisar o local abaixou-se, encostando um dos joelhos no chão. Ele estava sendo observado por cinco pessoas que sentavam-se. ao redor do centro logo acima. Podia-se ver claramente os membros daquela reunião. 

Na ponta da esquerda encontrava-se um homem de barbas brancas compridas, em sua cabeça havia um enorme chapéu negro, seu rosto não expressava nenhum tipo de emoção. Era Ramiel Wahinton o mago mais poderoso da Europa. Ao seu lado podia-se ver uma mulher, seus cabelos eram escuros como a noite e lisos, sua face pálida transmitia frieza, chamava-se Aimée Césaire, representando a África. Do lado direito do estranho salão, encontrava-se um rapaz, podia-se ver que era o mais jovem de todos. Com um sorriso nos lábios e seus lindos olhos azuis cor do céu, Eriol Hiiragisawa jamais seria confundido. Ao seu lado, a representante do Clã Li, Yelan Li, mãe de Shaoran, com suas lindas vestes chinesas. Ao centro estava Barleu Montesumo considerado um dos maiores magos dos últimos tempos. Ele observava o homem a sua frente com um pouco de ansiedade. 

"E então, Caligan? Alguma novidade?'"- perguntou Montesumo.

"Não Senhor." - respondeu sem ao menos levantar a cabeça.

"Como isso é possível? Como alguém entra em nossa escola e ninguém vê? Onde estavam os seus homens que não viram?" - Perguntou Ramiel com a voz alterada. Ele não era um homem muito simpático.

"Todos estavam alertas..."

"Se estivessem alertas nada teria acontecido." - Interrompeu Aimée. 

O homem franzino e magro não respondeu. Era o líder de um grupo de guerreiros responsável pela segurança da escola de magia que se localizava nas montanhas da Inglaterra. Com os novos acontecimentos, fora designado a proteger os aprendizes que poderiam ser atacados. Por fim apenas se desculpou. 

"Peço-lhes desculpas."

"Desculpas?! Mais um aluno foi atacado e a única coisa que você diz é desculpas?" –bradou Ramiel.

"Acalme-se, Ramiel. Precisamos poupar nossas forças para tentarmos descobrir quem está por trás disso." - repreendeu Montesumo.

"E principalmente por que." - Falou Eriol, com seu sorriso enigmático. 

Todos olharam apreensivos para aquele jovem. Realmente o porquê do motivo daquelas atrocidades era muito mais importante do que saber quem era.

"Intensifique a vigilância. Pode ir.'" - Montesumo suspirou.

"Sim meu senhor." - Dizendo isso, Caligan sumiu nas sombras.

"Por que estão retirando os cristais da vida? Com qual objetivo?'" - perguntou Aimée não escondendo sua revolta.

"É como se estivessem procurando alguma coisa.'" - Falou Yelan, com sua natural seriedade.

"Montesumo! Tem alguma profecia por trás disto?" - Indagou Aimée.

O velho Mago nada respondeu, apesar de sua expressão tão branda podia-se ver a inquietação de seus olhos. Um silêncio tomou conta daquele estranho salão de reuniões. 

Sakura e Shaoran caminhavam tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Estavam exaustos e já passava dos nove horas da noite. Iam animadamente conversando sobre os acontecimentos da Lanchonete. 

"Que coisa horrível, aquela história." - exclamou Sakura pendurada no braço de Li.

"Você está falando do mistério dos vinte?" - Shaoran olhou para a namorada. 

"Sim."

Shaoran apenas emitiu um som. - "huum..."

"O que houve? Você está desconfiado de alguma coisa?" - Sakura conhecia muito bem Li, para saber o que significava aquele som.

"No jornal estava escrito alguns nomes e um deles eu tenho certeza que conheço."

"Algum amigo seu?" - perguntou Sakura curiosa.

"Não. Uma vez meu mestre me levou para um congresso de bruxos que teve na Finlândia e lembro-me muito bem de ter escutado o mesmo nome."

"Então uma das vítimas pode ter sido um feiticeiro?"

"Alguma coisa me diz que não só uma, mas todas.'"- sentenciou. 

Sakura colocou as mãos no queixo e arrepiou-se. 

"Ai meu Deus.. se isso for verdade este vírus, que só pega em pessoas de 20 anos irá me atacar também."

"Eu não preciso me preocupar.'" - falou Shaoran sério.

Sakura socou o braço de Li indignada.

"Ah é, seu egoísta. E eu?"

Shaoran soltou uma risada, e abraçou fortemente Sakura. 

"Não se preocupe minha flor, eu não permitirei que nada de mau lhe aconteça."

"Você me defenderia deste vírus malvado?" - Falou toda manhosa.

"Eu acabaria com ele em um segundo."

Sakura segurou o rosto de Shaoran e delicadamente pousou seus lábios nos lábios de seu amado. Após alguns minutos daquele delicioso beijo os dois afastaram-se sem fôlego. Sakura repousou sua cabeça no peito forte de Shaoran. Ele realmente era um namorado perfeito. Sentia-se feliz e segura nos braços dele.

"Shaoran... Falando nisso..." 

Li afastou-se de Sakura sabendo muito bem do que se tratava. - "Já até sei o que você irá dizer e a resposta é não."

"Poxa. Mas por que não?" - Reclamou

"Você sabe muito bem que não gosto dessas coisas." - rebateu Li irritado.

"Já tem três anos que estamos juntos e nunca fizemos nada."

"Como não. Cada ano, fomos em um lugar diferente."

"Mas os nossos amigos ficam reclamando." - Falou Sakura olhando para o chão.

"O aniversário é meu não deles." - exclamou pondo-se a caminhar.

Sakura ficou parada olhando para o chão. Ela tinha tido uma festa maravilhosa meses atrás, queria poder também fazer uma para Li. Mas ele nunca a deixava preparar nada. Shaoran percebeu que ela não estava acompanhando-o e olhou para trás. Sentiu uma flechada no peito ao ver o desânimo de sua flor. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se. 

"Tá bom. Você venceu.'" - falou docemente..

A menina levantou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia. - '"Verdade?"

"Mas nada de exagero. Ouviu?" - falou bem claro.

"Prometo que vai ser uma coisa bem simples. Só entre nossos amigos."

"Foi o que Tomoyo disse no seu aniversário e quase o Japão todo estava lá."

A menina nem percebeu o que Li disse. Voltou a caminhar saltitante e alegre falando quem pretendia chamar para a festa de vinte anos de Li. Shaoran ia atrás com as mãos no bolso. Quanto mais ela falava, mais ele se arrependia de ter concordado. Mas o que realmente importava para ele era aquele lindo sorriso que sua amada tinha nos lábios e seus olhos cor de esmeralda mais brilhantes do que nunca.

Na casa de Sakura o clima também estava animado. Sr. Fujitaka estava na cozinha arrumando a mesa do jantar. Sabia que Sakura iria lanchar com Li aquela noite, então não havia necessidade de esperá-la. 

Yukito e Kero estavam na sala jogando vídeo game. Kero fulo da vida, perdia. Touya sentado no sofá, tentava ouvir o jornal. Touya morava na casa de Yukito em Tókio. Eles juntos tinham uma loja de informática no centro da cidade. Aquela noite, aproveitando que Fujitaka tinha voltado de viagem recentemente, resolveram jantar com ele.

"Droga! Droga! Droga!'" - Gritou Kero depois de mais uma derrota.

"Dá pra calar a boca, bicho de pelúcia!" - reclamou Touya que não conseguia ouvir a tv.

"Isso não vale. Perdi de novo... quero revanche."

"Quando quiser." - sorriu Yukito

"Cheguei." - gritou Sakura tirando o sapato.

Seu pai foi ao seu encontro, feliz ao vê-la.

"Seja Bem-vinda minha querida.'"

"Boa noite papai." - sorriu

Sakura ouviu a confusão que estava na sala. Deu um beijo em seu pai e caminhou até lá. Kero estava em sua forma original, avançando para cima de Touya. Yukito estava no meio dos dois tentando evitar mais uma briga. Era incrível como havia passado tanto tempo e os dois não se davam bem de jeito nenhum. Só concordavam quando o assunto era o moleque. 

"Kero, volta a sua forma falsa. E se algum vizinho te ver?" - Retrucou dando-lhe um soco na cabeça.

"Mas foi ele que começou." - apontou Kero revoltado para Touya.

"Você também não presta. Anda logo."

Kerberus a contra gosto transformou-se em boneco novamente e sentou-se no sofá revoltado. Touya sentou-se e continuou a assistir TV.

"Boa Noite Sakura. Como foi seu dia?" - perguntou Yukito.

"Foi maravilhoso." - A menina deixou-se cair sobre. o sofá e abriu os braços.

"Aposto como estava com aquele moleque até agora.'" - resmungou Kero.

"Dá pra você começar a chamar o Shaoran pelo nome? Afinal de contas ele é meu namorado." - reclamou a menina

"Não importa, ele sempre será um moleque pra mim.'

"Calem a boca vocês dois." - Retrucou Touya, interessado em algo na tv.

A imagem era de um rapaz com roupas de inverno, ele estava parado em frente a um prédio. 

Repórter: _'Estamos falando direto do IML central de Londres, onde acabou de chegar a segunda vítima do vírus conhecido popularmente como "Mistério dos vinte". A vítima parece ser uma jovem também de vinte anos com as mesmas características das outras..._

"Que coisa horrível." - Sakura pressionou a mão no peito angustiada.

"Que tipo de vírus pode mumificar o corpo e manter o coração em seu estado normal?" - Perguntou Yukito se interessando no caso.

"Nunca ouvi falar em um tipo de vírus que tenha esse efeito no corpo humano, nem nos tempos antigos." - explicou Fujitaka.

Kero voou até a mesa de centro e sentou-se.

"Nas coisas naturais da vida isso não é possível. Mas no mundo da magia..."

"Você está querendo dizer que isso pode estar relacionado com magia?" - perguntou Touya descrente.

"Uma vez eu vi Clow dizer que aconteceu isso com algumas bruxas. E Londres foi o único lugar que teve duas vítimas e é lá que se localiza a escola para feiticeiros." - continuou Kero.

"Ué. Eu não sabia que existe uma escola de feiticeiros.' - Sakura estava impressionada. 

"Ela é protegida por magia. Somente pessoas convidadas vão estudar lá.'"- explicou.

"Será que algum dia eu vou ser convidada?" 

"Lógico que não! Eles não são loucos de convidar uma monstrenga pra destruir tudo." - alfinetou Touya.

"Eu não sou mostrenga." - gritou.

'E além do mais você não precisa estudar magia, Sakura. Já que você tem guardiões que podem auxiliá-la." - Yukito tentou amenizar a situação.

"Esse bicho de pelúcia ensinar? Só se for a jogar vídeo game." - continuo Touya com sua implicância diária aos dois.

Novamente a confusão estava armada.

Continua....

__

Olá pessoa! Aqui estou eu com o meu segundo fic. Cara, esse negócio de escrever vicia. Hehe

Esse fic é baseado somente no mangá de Sakura Card Captor, por isso não pensem que irá surgir Meiling de algum lugar para pegar no pé de Li. Mas não se preocupe tem outros personagens cativantes, como nossa chinesinha de pavio curto. Hehehe Tive como base muitos animes e filmes, por isso você irá ver uma mistura de Harry Potter, Dragon Ball e muito mais, ao longo da leitura.

Lembrando que no mangá há diferenças do anime, aqui vão as principais para quem não leu: 1º - Eriol divide o seu poder com Fujitaka no final, perdendo assim a metade de seus poderes; 2º - Fica claro que Eriol e Kaho ficam juntos no final e 3º - Shaoran volta e estuda o colegial com Sakura. Que Kawai!!! 

Outra coisa, ele é um fic mais para o lado do suspense e drama, do que para ação. Por isso já vou avisando que não terá muitas lutas, acredito que tenha sido ao todo apenas cinco cenas, nos vinte e poucos capítulos. Desculpem!

Gostei muito de escrevê-lo por que sempre quis criar uma história onde o Li fosse mais poderoso do que a Sakura. Acredite, ele está show.

Espero que gostem e que mandem rewiens com críticas e sugestões construtivas. ^_^

Muitos beijinhos para a minha amiga **Kath**, que me incentivou desde o começo e continua me dando a maior força. Para o **Rô** que com todo o carinho e muuita paciência revisa os capítulos. E para **Cherry** que botou pilha para eu postar logo. Acredite eu não iria colocá-lo agora no ar. Sou apaixonada por essas gurias. #^_^#

Um grande abraço a todos e até a próxima.

Andy Gramp


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

A faculdade de Tomoeda era uma das melhores do Japão, com uma estrutura de dar inveja a qualquer país, além dos seus enormes prédios repletos de salas e laboratórios, possuía um ginásio, piscina olímpica, quadras esportivas e uma enorme área onde os alunos se espalhavam para estudar, lanchar ou namorar. O acervo de livros de sua biblioteca era um dos mais completos do país. 

Chiraru, Tay e Kaoru estavam em baixo de uma das árvores do campus, conversando no horário de intervalo. 

"Eu odeio Segunda-feira." - Reclamou Kaoru.

Chiraru encarou a amiga que estava com a cara amarrada, com certeza alguma coisa havia acontecido.

"Por que está tão revoltada?" - perguntou a amiga.

Tay estava sentado ao lado de Kaoru, mexendo em seu inseparável notebook. Sabia muito bem o porque da mal humor dela.

"É por que levou pau na prova de anatomia." - Falou sem parar de digitar.

"Cala esta boca. Foi prova surpresa, eu não estava preparada." - retrucou dando-lhe um soco na cabeça.

"Sakura deve estar desesperada. Além de detestar aula de anatomia, ela odeia prova surpresa." - exclamou Chiraru.

"Isso que você pensa. Ela está feliz da vida." - Kaoru emburrou novamente a cara.

"Por quê?"

"Parece que ela conseguiu convencer Li de fazer uma festa pra ele." - respondeu Tay.

"Nossa! Milagre. Há anos que eu o conheço e nunca o vi comemorar seu aniversário."

Kaoru ficou pensativa, o que será que Sakura havia feito para ele mudar de idéia?. Apesar de ser amiga de Sakura não podia negar que desde o primeiro momento em que viu Shaoran seu coração acelerou, sendo ignorada completamente por ele. 

Kaoru olhou para frente e avistou Sakura correndo na direção deles. Ela se jogou de joelhos na frente de Tay.

"Oi... pessoal..." - cumprimentou ofegante.

"Que desespero é esse?" - perguntou Chiraru.

"Tay você sabe onde está o Shaoran? Eu já o procurei pela faculdade inteira e não o achei."

"Ele está na biblioteca junto com o Yamazaki." - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do notebook.

Sakura deu um soquinho na mão, pensando em por que não teve a idéia de procurá-lo lá. Levantou-se depois de agradecer e se pôs a correr novamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou Kaoru correndo atrás ela.

"É que eu esqueci a lista dos convidados no bolso dele. A gente se vê." - falou correndo de costas.

"Espere eu vou com você."

Tay olhou as duas se distanciarem e suspirou. Quando que Kaoru perceberia os sentimentos dele por ela?

"Ela não tem jeito." - resmungou.

"Deixa-a." - Defendeu Chiraru.

A Biblioteca era enorme. Se alguém quisesse se esconder era só ficar lá dentro. Yamazaki estava sentando em uma das mesas gigantescas rodeado por livros, enquanto Shaoran encontrava-se em frente a uma estante procurando por um livro de Administração financeira, encontrou-o na última prateleira. Olhou para um lado e para o outro certificando-se que estava sozinho. Levantou sua mão que brilhou fazendo o livro flutuar, pousando suavemente em suas mãos. 

"Bem mais fácil." - falou sorrindo de lado.

"Só você pra ficar feliz neste lugar." 

Li olhou surpreso para o lado, onde Megumi encarava-o.

"Hã?.. Oi Megumi." - cumprimentou sua colega de classe.

"Não entendo por que você passa tanto tempo nesta biblioteca?" - A garota aproximou-se jogando-lhe charme.

"Acho que isso é normal sendo um estudante" - respondeu secamente.

"Você não precisa disso. É o mais inteligente da sala." - Rebateu Megumi não se importando com as respostas irônicas de Li, mal sabia ele que era isso que a atraía mais.

"Isso por que eu passo muito tempo aqui." - Shaoran folheava o livro não dando muita importância para ela.

Megumi era uma garota que não podia passar desapercebida. Dona de um corpo escultural e bem farto, tinha cabelos longos da cor dos de Sakura. Seus olhos eram azuis claros deixando qualquer homem de boca aberta. Acostumada a ser cobiçada por todos os rapazes da faculdade não tinha aceitado o desprezo de Li, por isso sempre o rodeava. Não iria desistir tão fácil. Li continuou a folhear o livro menosprezando a garota. Ela sorriu de lado e caminhou em direção a ele, se jogando em cima, fingindo que tinha tropeçado. 

Shaoran segurou-a acreditando no falso tropeço. 

"Você está bem?"

"Acho que machuquei o tornozelo." - Feliz por ter conseguido enganá-lo, abraçou-se ao corpo do rapaz fingindo sentir dor. Aproximou o rosto de Li quase tocando-lhe os lábios dele.

'"Shaoran Li. O que significa isto?" - Um grito ecoou pela biblioteca. 

Shaoran tomou um susto deixando o livro cair no chão. Sakura estava em pé com as mãos pousadas na cintura e com uma cara de poucos amores. Kaoru também estava ao lado da amiga com a mesma expressão de indignação. Educadamente Li afastou Megumi.

"Sakura, você não pode gritar na biblioteca." - Sussurrou Li.

"Ah é.. mas ficar se agarrando pode?" - retrucou sem abaixar a voz.

"Quem está se agarrando aqui?" 

"Você e essa.... nojentinha." - Gritou Kaoru apontando para Megumi.

Megumi fez cara de pouco caso. Sem perder o charme resolveu bater retirada.

"Sobrou para mim. A gente se fala depois Li."

"Ei, não vai fugindo não." - Kaoru parou em frente a ela encarando-a.

"Isso mesmo. Pode ir se explicando" - concordou Sakura.

"Olha aqui garota, não tenho que ficar explicando nada, por que não aconteceu nada. Vocês que estão vendo demais. Dá licença." - Megumi empurrou Sakura de lado e passou pelas duas. Kaoru a seguiu falando poucas e boas com a menina que ignorava. Sakura olhou brava para Shaoran que olhava tudo aquilo sem entender nada.

"E então Shaoran?" - perguntou.

"E então o quê?" 

"Por que você estava agarrado naquela garota?" - Sakura novamente levantou a voz, fazendo Li perder o pouco de paciência que ainda restava-lhe.

"Não tinha ninguém se agarrando aqui. Ela tropeçou e eu a segurei para não cair."

"Ah! que lindo! O herói da Faculdade protegendo todas as mocinhas indefesas do campus." - debochou. - "Conta outra."

A bibliotecária, uma senhora muito respeitada na faculdade, aproximou-se desesperada, com os gritos de Sakura. 

"Por favor, não podem ficar gritando dentro da biblioteca." - pediu educadamente em aos sussurros;

"Você está insinuando que... não acredito Sakura." - continuou Shaoran, ignorando completamente a bibliotecária.

"Quem não acredita sou eu. Como pode me trair desta forma Shaoran?"

"Por favor. Resolvam seus problemas fora daqui." - pediu novamente a pequena senhora.

"Mas eu não fiz nada." - Não controlando mais a raiva, Shaoran gritou.

"Não foi o que meus olhos viram." - Sakura gritou mais alto ainda.

A Bibliotecário não agüentando mais, resolveu levantar a voz com os dois, já que estava sendo ignorada.

"Chega. Isso é um absurdo. Peço que os dois saiam daqui imediatamente." 

Shaoran respirou fundo, abaixou-se e pegou o livro socando-o na estante. Havia vários curiosos que aglomeraram-se para ver a confusão. O rapaz fitou magoado para a namorada que surpreendeu-se. Realmente ela tinha se excedido demais sem necessidade. Não era a primeira, nem a segunda vez que alguma menina armava para agarrar Li, que sempre se manteve fiel.

"Se é isso que você acredita. Eu só posso lamentar." - Falou Li ao passar por ela.

Ela sentiu seu peito doer com a palavras de Li. Olhou para trás e viu seu amado pegar suas coisas em cima da mesa e sair. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Kaoru e Yamazaki que viram a discussão pegaram a menina desnorteada e levaram-na para fora.

"Que garota nojenta." - Retrucou Kaoru com os punhos fechados. Se não fosse Yamazaki intervir teria dado um soco na cara debochada dela.

Sakura deitada no colo de Chiraru tentava acalmar-se.

"Tenho certeza que Li não teve culpa nenhuma." - Exclamou a amiga.

"Claro que não. Essa não é a primeira vez que ela faz isso." - Falou Yamazaki, sentado ao lado da namorada.

"Ela tentou outras vezes?" - perguntou Kaoru impressionada.

"E muitas. Desde o ano passado ela corre atrás dele. Mas ele nunca deu moral." - respondeu Tay.

"Sakura eu posso garantir que Li sempre foi muito fiel a você." - defendeu Chiraru.

Sakura levantou a cabeça e sentou-se. Não entendia o que tinha acontecido com ela horas atrás, nunca tinha dado uma crise de ciúmes tão forte nela, mas quando deu por si já estava aos berros. 

"Ele deve estar com raiva de mim."

"Claro que não. Ele te ama muito." - tentou amenizar Kaoru.

"Mas.. eu gritei com ele e disse coisas horríveis."

"Isso é verdade. Ele saiu com uma cara...' - exclamou Yamazaki fazendo um careta.

"Ele passou por mim e quase me derrubou. Ele deve estar fulo da vida.'" - completou Tay.

"Ultimamente ele está meio sensível." - Falou Yamazaki lembrando-se do episódio no vestiário.

Chiraru não agüentando mais, socou a cabeça de Yamazaki e Tay, os dois haviam conseguindo fazer Sakura senti-se pior ainda.

"Dá pra vocês calarem a boca? Não estão ajudando em nada."

"É mesmo." - Kaoru olhou-os emburrada. Virou-se para Sakura pegando as mãos da amiga. - "Olha!! Eu tenho certeza que se você pedir desculpas para ele, ele não vai negar. Se você quiser eu vou com você."

"Não. Muito obrigada Kaoru. Mas tenho que fazer isso sozinha." 

Sakura sorriu ao ver como era querida por seus colegas, mas não pode disfarçar seu desânimo. 

A menina caminhou desanimadamente pelas ruas e foi até a casa do namorado. Não podia negar que sempre nestas horas sentia muita falta de Tomoyo, provavelmente ela estaria junto para apoiá-la. 

Parou em frente a porta do apartamento de Li e tocou a campanhia. Um senhor que estava no corredor caminhou até a jovem.

"Boa tarde Srta Kinomoto." - Falou o velho senhor.

"Boa tarde Sr. Takamato. Como vai o senhor?" - respondeu Sakura sorrindo.

"Estou ótimo. Veio visitar o Sr. Li."

"É. Vim sim." - Sakura ficou um pouco sem graça. Se Touya soubesse que às vezes ela e Li ficavam sozinhos no apartamento dele, com certeza iria matá-la.

"Sinto dizer mas ele não está."

"Não?" - estranhou Sakura

"Não. Ele saiu. e pelas suas roupas foi para o dojô."

"Engraçado. Hoje não é dia dele ir para o dojô. Muito obrigada Sr. Takamoto e boa tarde" - Sakura inclinou-se para o senhor e foi a direção às escadas.

"Disponha minha querida." - respondeu o senhor acenando. 

Sakura saiu do prédio mais apreensiva do que nunca. Sabia que quando Shaoran estava muito irritado ia para o dojô descarregar sua raiva. Lembrou-se da vez que a mãe dele havia ligado dizendo que os anciões do Clã Li exigiram que ele comparecesse na reunião de família do ano passado, e ele não queria ir. Ficou tão irritado que deu uma surra até no mestre dele. 

Vários rapazes pararam com seus exercícios levados pela curiosidade. O dojô Miuya não era muito moderno, mas era um dos mais freqüentados em Tomoeda pela sua tradição, sem contar que era um dos poucos que ensinavam todos os estilos de lutas marciais.

A enorme sala estava lotada de curiosos, que espantados tentavam assistir a luta incrível de um aluno e seu professor. Os movimentos deles eram tão rápidos que a platéia tinha dificuldade de acompanha-los.

"Não está concentrado hoje Li. Está lento" - brincou o professor para Li.

"Ah, é? Então veja se isso é lento." - Shaoran deu uma cambalhota passando por cima do homem. Ao pousar no chão, chutou com a perna direita mirando o peito dele, que por sua vez bloqueou o golpe com as mãos. Shaoran sorriu de lado vendo que teria que usar truques especiais se quisesse vencer a luta. Movimentando-se o mais rápido possível, sumiu diante dos olhos de todos. (_N/A: para quem não entendeu, esse golpe é mais ou menos parecido com o que o Soujirou usou na luta com Kenshin, em Samurai X. Se você continuou boiando me mande um e-mail que eu explico melhor. ^_^) _

O homem concentrou-se ao máximo esperando Li atacar. Conhecia muito bem esse golpe, já que fora ele que havia lhe ensinado. Depois de alguns segundos o sensei colocou o braço do lado direito para se defender, mas para sua surpresa Li surgiu do outro lado, lançando-o contra a parede.

Os alunos foram ao delírio com palmas e assobios. Shaoran ficou ruborizado pois não tinha percebido que tantas pessoas estavam observando a luta. Foi até o seu sensei que ainda estava no chão tentando respirar, estendendo a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar.

"É incrível que mesmo tão desconcentrado consegue ser ágil." - elogiou o sensei

"Você baixou a guarda." - Shaoran não acostumava-se com elogios, e sempre achava um desculpa para rebater.

"De modo algum. Lutei com todas as minhas forças. Acho que estou ficando velho para isso." - brincou o mestre.

"Talvez.." - Os olhos de Li tornaram-se melancólicos, chamando a atenção de seu mestre.

"O que está acontecendo Li? O que atormenta sua alma?"

"Não é nada." - falou tentando disfarçar.

Sensei sorriu.

"Conheço você desde o momento em que começou a treinar. Acho que sei o bastante para saber que não está bem."

Sensei Kenji era muito respeitado por Shaoran. Ele fora seu mestre desde os seus quatro anos de idade, e conhecia-o muito bem. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia em que o clã Li exigiu que Shaoran continuasse seu treinamento de Artes marciais e Magia, caso contrário não permitiriam que ele fosse morar no Japão, Kenji não hesitou eu dizer que iria acompanha-lo. Ele era um amigo precioso. 

Mas Shaoran não estava a fim de conversar, caminhou até o centro do tatame e se posicionou para retornar a luta.

"Eu só estou precisando gastar energia. Mais uma vez." - convidou seu mestre. Esse por sua vez balançou a mão não aceitando o convite.

"Não.. eu não agüento mais. Você me deu uma surra."

Shaoran suspirou e inclinou-se em respeito ao seu mestre. 

"Então vou para o saco de areia." - Shaoran virou-se em direção a porta de saída da sala.

"Vá com calma. Já é o terceiro este ano." - comentou o mestre, lembrando-se do puxão de orelha que recebeu do dono da academia, pelos sacos que Li estourava.

"Eu compro outro."

Shaoran caminhou até a sala ao lado, onde era mais escuro, tendo apenas o saco no meio da sala e alguns bancos em volta. Li tirou a camisa que estava ensopada de suor e começou a socar o objeto. Seu sangue fervia. _"Como ela pode achar que eu seria capaz de traí-la? Logo eu. Que não dou nenhum motivo."_ Pensou, aumentando a intensidade dos socos. 

Mas isso não era a única coisa que incomodava-o. A pressão que sentia no peito, desde a semana passada já estava insuportável. Tinha impressão que algo queria sair de seu peito, e isso não iria demorar muito a acontecer.

Novamente o estranho grupo estava reunido no grande salão escuro na Inglaterra, mas desta vez no centro havia duas pessoas que mantinham-se ajoelhadas perante os maiores magos do mundo. Apesar da escuridão podia-se perceber que eram uma casal bem jovem, com roupas de batalha.

"Agradeço por terem atendido ao nosso chamado." - exclamou Montesumo.

"Nós estamos honrados por termos sido escolhidos, Senhor." - falou o rapaz.

"Tem certeza que darão conta?" - perguntou Aieméé 

"Faremos o nosso melhor."

"Mas o seu melhor não será suficiente." - resmungou Ramiel.

O rapaz encolheu-se ao ouvir a voz ameaçadora do homem. Montesumo olhou com reprovação para Ramiel.

"Lembre-se que de maneira nenhuma poderão perceber a presença de vocês antes do combinado. Por isso sejam cautelosos" - continuo Montesumo.

"Faremos como desejam."

"Agora vão... e cuidado."

Os dois cumprimentaram a todos e como sombras sumiram na escuridão. Ramiel levantou contrariado com a situação.

"Não me agrada deixar algo tão importante nas mãos de um garoto."

"Mas ele é o mais qualificado para a missão." - retrucou Montesumo.

"São poucos os guerreiros que possuem poderes mágicos." - falou Eriol com seu sorriso enigmático. 

"Será que ele aceitará?" - Perguntou Aimée olhando discretamente Yelan que sorria.

"O único empecilho será a nova dona das cartas Clow. Sinceramente sua herdeira deixa a desejar Clow." - Ramiel virou-se para Eriol, odiava o sorriso do jovem mago. - "No meu tempo...."

"Chega de discussões sem sentido, agora precisamos preparar tudo para a vinda do Sr. Li." - falou Montesumo, cortando mais reclamações de Ramiel.

"Pode confiar! Ele virá." - exclamou Yelan.

Sakura entrou no dojô olhando para os lados na esperança de ver o seu namorado. Foi até a recepção e uma bela moça a atendeu com um grande sorriso.

"Pois não?"

"Você poderia me informar se o aluno Shaoran Li está aqui?" - perguntou Sakura, retribuindo o sorriso.

"Só um momento que vou verificar."

"Mas que honra."

Sakura virou-se já sabendo que era o sensei de Shaoran, devidamente tomado banho e trocado de roupa.

"Como vai Sr. Kenji?"

"Muito melhor agora ao receber tão linda flor em meu humilde trabalho." - falou segurando a mão da jovem. Sakura sorriu ruborizada. 

"Obrigado! O Shaoran esta aí?"

"Sim. Mas antes você não poderia desperdiçar um minuto de seu tempo comigo?"

"Claro."

Kenji a levou para os fundos da academia onde tinha um lindo jardim com uma fonte. Caminharam até um banco e com um gesto pediu a ela que se sentasse. Sakura começou a ficar incomodada pois a expressão do Sensei demonstrava preocupação.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou curiosa.

"Eu é que quero saber." - perguntou virando-se para ela.

"Como assim?"

"Bem! Shaoran é o melhor aluno que tive em toda a minha vida. Ele se tornou um homem forte, tem uma perfeita concentração, determinado, esforçado, um perfeito guerreiro. Me ultrapassou a muito tempo. Mas hoje ele está muito estranho.'

"Ele está tão nervoso assim?" 

"Ele quase me arrebentou." - sorriu esfregando o estômago.

"É que hoje nós brigamos. Foi culpa minha.. eu disse coisas horríveis pra ele. Ele deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim." - falou a menina constrangida.

Kenji deu uma gargalhada. Sakura olhou-o espantada não entendendo.

"Srta Kinomoto. Uma coisa que você jamais irá conseguir de Li é que ele tenha raiva de você. Eu o conheço muito bem. Ele a ama mais do que qualquer coisa na vida."

"Mas é que..." - retrucou Sakura que foi interrompida.

"Preste atenção. Shaoran encarou todo o Clã Li só para vir a Tomoeda. Mora sozinho desde os 17 anos, longe da família. Passou tudo isso por você. Ele pode estar um pouco magoado mas com raiva não.'

Sakura sorriu. Ele tinha razão, jamais Shaoran iria ficar com raiva dela.

"Obrigado Sr. Kenji."

"Ele precisa de uma mulher doce como você para quebrar um pouco aquele coração duro. Agora vá. Ele está no salão do saco de areia."

Sakura agradeceu novamente e saiu do jardim.

Logo no corredor a menina ouviu o barulho dos socos de Li, caminhou apreensiva até chegar a porta, lá parou contemplando o corpo perfeito e suado de seu namorado. Os socos eram tão intensos que podia-se ver todos os músculos de seus braços e costas contraindo a cada investida, demonstrando a irritação do rapaz.

Ele já estava quase arrebentando outro saco quando percebeu a presença da garota. Virou-se ofegante.

"Sakura??!! O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Desculpe! Eu não queria atrapalhar." - Sakura abaixou a cabeça fitando o chão. Shaoran olhou-a com curiosidade, pegou uma toalha e começou a se secar.

"Eu já terminei."

"Shaoran... eu... eu queria te pedir desculpas. Eu estava errada. Você me perdoa?"

"Tá bom." - falou secamente.

Sakura olhou para Li sentindo um aperto no coração. Para ele trata-la com indiferença com certeza estava muito chateado.

"Você está muito magoado?"

"Estou."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você nunca seria capaz de fazer aquilo comigo. Mas é que ela é tão linda e eu..."

Sakura foi impedida de terminar. Shaoran com um passo pegou-a pelos braços e beijou-a ardentemente, deixando a garota zonza. Se não fosse ele estar segurando seu corpo com certeza iria ao chão. Ela enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz entregando-se ao desejo de tê-lo em seus braços, separando-se apenas quando estavam sem fôlego. Shaoran passou carinhosamente sua mão calejada de treinar no lindo rosto de sua amada e sorriu, fazendo-a ir as nuvens. 

"Não há nada no mundo que se compare a sua beleza."

"Então você me perdoa?" - perguntou sorrindo.

"Vamos esquecer isso tudo tá?" - Sakura acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

"Eu nunca mais vou desconfiar de você. Eu prometo." 

"Eu vou trocar de roupa e depois te levo pra casa. Você me espera?" - falou separando-se de sua amada.

"Sempre esperarei." - sorriu docemente.

Li chegou em casa já era noite. Tinha jantado na casa de Sakura a pedido do Sr. Fujitaka. Estava sentindo o seu corpo um pouco dormente, talvez fosse por que tinha treinado mais do que o normal, mas era necessário. Era incrível como Sakura tinha a capacidade de deixa-lo mais tranqüilo. Seu jeito de menina o deixava cada vez mais apaixonado, tão linda e tão perfeita, que sentia seu corpo esquentar por dentro, de desejo, só de pensar nela. Mesmo tendo três anos de namoro, nunca tocara em um fio de cabelo de sua flor, não por vontade própria mas por que Sakura gostaria muito de se casar virgem, como sua mãe. Ele respeitava o desejo de sua amada. 

De repente Shaoran sentiu uma forte pontada no peito que o fez contrair-se. Elevou a mão a altura do coração, que batia freneticamente. 

O telefone tocou. Sakura estava em seu quarto lendo um livro, enquanto Kero se acabava em um prato de doces, reclamando por não poder ir ao aniversário de Shaoran.

"Mas isso não é justo. Eu nem fui convidado para a festa do moleque." - reclamou com a boca cheia.

"Acorda Kero, nossos amigos da faculdade vão estar todos lá." - explicou Sakura.

"Mas eu iria ficar quietinho, ninguém ia me perceber." 

"Claro! Ninguém nem ia perceber um bicho de pelúcia comendo doces." - debochou.

"Sakura! Telefone.. é a Tomoyo." - Gritou seu pai.

"Já vou pai."

"Só de raiva eu vou comer todos os doces da despensa." - reclamou Kero, vendo Sakura correndo para fora do quarto.

Sakura desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, foi até a sala e pegou o telefone.

"Oi! Tomoyo. Como você está?"

"Estou com muita saudade." - falou Tomoyo animadamente.

"Eu também. Não sabe como sinto sua falta."

"É. E como vão os preparativos?'"

"Esta tudo certo. Kaoru convenceu a avó dela de passar o final de semana na casa da filha. Já compramos tudo." - falava Sakura quase tropeçando nas palavras, de tão empolgada.

"Realmente Shaoran está mudando. Quem diria que ele iria concordar com uma festa de arromba!"

Sakura franziu a testa. Não tinha falado para Tomoyo como tinha conseguido isso.

"Bem. Mais ou menos." 

"Sakura, não me diga que ele não está sabendo da festa?" - perguntou Tomoyo preocupada.

"Não, ele sabe. É outra coisa?"

"O que é Sakura?"

"Bem... é que... ele acha que só vão alguns amigos nossos."

"Mas você convidou praticamente a Faculdade inteira" - gritou do outro lado.

"É que a Kaoru disse que quando ele chegasse lá e visse não poderia fazer nada, e então concordaria."

"Isso não vai dar certo Sakura. Você sabe como ele odeia essas coisas."

"Você acha que ele vai ficar com muita raiva?" - Sakura ficava cada vez mais preocupada.

"Bem. Tenho certeza que na hora ele vai ficar um pouco sem graça. Mas eu sei que você sabe fazê-lo relaxar." - Tomoyo sorriu maliciosamente fazendo Sakura ruborizar. 

"Para Tomoyo. Assim eu fico sem graça."

"Na casa da Kaoru tem quintal?"

"Na parte de trás tem um enorme. Por quê?"

"Sábado a noite terá uma chuva de estrelas bem em cima de Tóquio. Dá para vocês verem."

"Boa idéia. Ele adora estas coisas. Assim ele ficará calmo. Obrigada Tomoyo."

"É. Pena que não estarei aí para filmar esta cena tão romântica." - falou com uma voz triste.

"Aiaia... Tomoyo você nunca vai mudar."

"Dê um abraço nele e diga que o presente dele eu dou nas férias."

"Tá bom. No Domingo eu ligo para contar como foi a festa."

"Estarei esperando."

"Tchauzinho"

Continua...

__

N/A.: Gente, esse negócio de esconder para o Shaoran a festa não vai dar certo. u.u E a dor que o nosso lindinho está sentindo no peito, será que ele está sofrendo de algum problema cardíaco? Novas emoções no próximo capítulo de "Flor Púrpura". Cruzes! Estou parecendo aquele cara que fala no final de Dragon Ball GT. Hehehe

Essa semana aconteceu uma coisa MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA, falei ao vivo e à cores por telefone, com a minha amiga Rô, eu fiquei tão feliz.... ^________^ E os agradecimentos vão todos para ela. Gente, ela revisou esses primeiros capítulos acho que umas três vezes. Tadinha!!!! Obrigado amiga. ^_^

Quero agradecer tb aos reviews que recebi da Midori ("Obrigado por ter me perdoado, amiga!!") e para a Miaka (Quem me dera que eu fosse igual a Kath!!! Mas obrigado!!!!)

Beijinhos para minhas amigas Cherry e Kath, e para o meu irmão em cristo Celo.

Criticas? Sugestões? Estou aguardando o seu review. 

Um grande abraço para todos e até a próxima semana.

Andy

Pensamento: **"A ignorância é bela."**

(Daqui por diante, estarei sempre deixando um pensamento para vcs refletirem, espero que gostem!)


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

O sinal tocou e todos os alunos saíram correndo da sala. Realmente era um alívio sair da aula de Introdução a Direito, além de ser super chata o professor falava devagar e pausadamente, uma verdadeira tortura. Shaoran sentado à sua mesa arrumava a pasta enquanto Yamazaki e Tay o esperavam. Li estava visivelmente agitado.

"Anda logo Li. Ou você vai ficar aí até Segunda-feira?" - reclamou Tay pela segunda vez da demora de Li.

"Não estou pedindo para ninguém me esperar." - respondeu.

"Pega leve Li. O que está acontecendo? Deu patada até no professor." - resmungou Yamazaki, tentando amenizar as coisas.

"Não aconteceu nada."

"Vai me dizer que está com medo da festa de hoje a noite?" - alfinetou Tay.

"Eu não tenho medo de nada." - Li levantou a cabeça encarando o amigo que continuou a implicar.

"Claro que tem! É só a Kinomoto estalar o dedo e você treme."

Li pegou o colarinho do amigo e segurou-o com força. A vontade dele era de socá-lo até vê-lo no chão. Tay ficou espantado, há anos conhecia Li, já tinha presenciado-o várias vezes ficando nervoso com os comentários sobre Sakura, mas nunca perdera a calma com as implicâncias dele e de Yamazaki. 

Por um momento os olhos de Shaoran ficaram negros passando desapercebidos para o rapaz que não possuía magia. 

"Calma Li. Eu só estou brincando."

Os olhos de Li suavizaram dando novamente lugar ao castanho claro. Como tivesse acordado de um transe, olhou desnorteado para Tay, abriu suas mãos deixando o amigo se livrar e afastar um pouco.

"Me... me desculpe."

Yamazaki aproximou-se do amigo e pousou a mão sob seu ombro. Li não estava normal, aquele não era o Li que ele conhecia desde pequeno.

"O que está acontecendo? Eu nunca o vi tão descontrolado."

Shaoran olhava para os lados tentando se encontrar. Por que essa vontade de socar, de bater, de machucar? De onde vinha todo esse ódio por nada? "Eu... eu... Depois a gente se fala"

Li saiu da sala sem fitar seus amigos, com seu sangue fervendo mais ainda. "_O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ Andou rapidamente pelos corredores, fitando o chão pois não queria falar com ninguém, não antes de se controlar. Agradeceu aos céus por não se esbarrar com Sakura. 

Em alguns minutos Li já adentrava em sua casa. Por sorte conseguiu desviar de possíveis conversas com os conhecidos e chegava em casa, sentindo-se mais calmo. Mas o porque de tal descontrole emocional continuava uma incógnita para ele.

"Será que estou assim por causa da festa?" - Shaoran passou a mão na cabeça, deixando os cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca. - "Não." - respondeu para si.

Em sua mente veio uma voz firme, mas doce ao mesmo tempo. _"Seu pai morreu no dia em que você completava dois anos."_ Sempre no dia do seu aniversário esta frase invadia sua mente. Olhou para o lado e avistou dois portas retrato. Um era de sua linda flor e o outro de sua família. Deste pequeno foi retirado do convívio com sua família para o treinamento em artes marciais e magia, mas mesmo assim sentia falta da companhia delas. Pegou o telefone e resolveu ligar para sua mãe. Ouviu chamar duas vezes.

"Mansão Li." - falou uma voz conhecida.

"Shiefa é você?"

Shaoran ouviu um grito constatando que era uma das suas irmãs loucas.

"Shaoranzinho. Como você está?"

"Não me chame assim. Eu já sou um homem." - retrucou irritado.

"Não adianta reclamar. Querendo você ou não é o nosso irmãozinho mais novo"

"Como quiser. Mamãe está?"

"Não! Ela não te avisou?"

"Avisou o quê?" 

"Ela está resolvendo alguns problemas na Inglaterra."

"Inglaterra? Algum problema na empresa?"

"Não. A empresa está tudo bem, foi por outro motivo. Algum problema irmãozinho?" - perguntou Shiefa preocupada.

"Não, nenhum. Bem! Então tchau."

"Tchauzinho. E se cuida."

Shaoran continuou segurando o aparelho pensando no motivo que levara sua mãe para tão longe. Sabia muito bem que quando tinha algum problema no mundo da magia ela ia para Londres, já que lá encontrava-se a sede da Elite dos cinco. Fez cara feia (_se isso for possível_) só de pensar que futuramente a cadeira que pertencia ao Clã Li seria ocupada por ele. 

Caminhando em direção ao banheiro, pronto para um deliciosa ducha fria, sentiu novamente a dor no peito. A dor foi tão forte, que desta vez viu-se obrigado a ajoelhar-se pressionando as mãos contra o peito. Sua vontade era de arrancar o coração e livrar-se daquela pressão violenta. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos e concentrou-se, afinal fora treinado para suportar dores bem piores. Da mesma forma que a estranha dor surgiu, desapareceu repentinamente. 

Ele ficou ali, sentado no meio do corredor até a respiração normalizar, levantou encarando seu próprio peito, o que seria essa dor irritante? Olhou para o relógio, já era tarde. Era melhor ir tomar um banho antes que Sakura ligasse perguntando se estava pronto para sua festa, depois pensaria nesta dor.

Sakura estava elétrica naquele dia. Tinha passado a semana inteira organizando os detalhes, para ser uma festa perfeita. Agora andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que vestir. EuEm sua cama dois vestidos estendidos, e mesmo assim não sabia o que usar. Kero alheio ao desespero de sua mestra, olhava atentamente para a tela da televisão jogando seu game preferido.

"Ai Kero me ajuda! Eu não sei qual dos dois." - Ela olhou para seu companheiro que continuava com os olhos fitos na TV. A passos largos foi até a frente da TV e desligou-a

"Por que você fez isso? Eu estava quase zerando" - Gritou em total desespero. 

"Você tem muito tempo para fazer isso. Agora dá pra me ajudar a escolher o vestido?" - gritou mais alto ainda. Kero soltou um suspiro irritado e voou até a cama. Analisou cada vestido como um expert no assunto de moda.

"Acho melhor você ir com o rosa."

Sakura pegou os vestidos e caminhou até o espelho, alternando um ao outro.

"Você acha mesmo? É que o amarelinho é lindo também."

"Então vai com ele."

"Mas o rosa me deixa mais magra." 

"Isso é um vestido e não um santo milagreiro." - A menina deu um soco na cabeça do guardião. Sempre tinha que falar gracinhas.

"Não enche Kero. Eu vou com o rosa e pronto."

"Eu nunca vou entender estas mulheres."

A campainha tocou. Sakura saiu de dentro do banheiro onde estava dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem, desesperadamente colocou o vestido amarelo e desceu as escadas fechando o zíper. Sabia que era Shaoran pois ele sempre chegava na hora exata, diferente dela que sempre chegava nos compromissos atrasada. Das escadas ouviu a voz firme e grossa de Li conversando animadamente com seu pai. "_Pelo menos os dois se dão bem." - _pensou. Antes de cruzar a porta da sala deu uma ajeitada na roupa, respirou fundo, queria estar linda para o seu príncipe. 

"Boa Noite."

Shaoran virou-se para a porta e deparou-se com o ser mais lindo do mundo. Seu coração acelerou, não evitando de ficar deslumbrado com a beleza de sua namorada. Às vezes quando estavam juntos ele tinha que dar um beliscão em si próprio para acreditar que possuía uma namorada tão linda. 

"Bo..Boa Noite!" - balbuciou.

"Você está linda minha filha." - Fujitaka sentiu-se orgulhoso com a beleza de sua filha, tão parecida com sua doce Nadeshico.

"Verdade?" - perguntou Sakura um pouco sem graça.

"Sim. Você não concorda Shaoran?"

"Claro!" 

Sakura sorriu docemente deixando o rapaz mais deslumbrado ainda. 

"Então vamos"

Shaoran levantou e comprimentou o pai de Sakura. Pegou o braço da garota que o esperava parada na porta. Kero desceu voando as escadas parando em frente de Sakura.

"Ei espere um pouco. Por que você está levando esta mochila?" - Apontou para o objeto citado.

"É que eu vou dormir na casa da Kaoru."

"Como é? O senhor vai deixar?" - olhou para Fujitaka que sorriu.

"Não vejo mal nenhum ela ir dormir na casa de uma amiga."

"Mas o moleque vai estar lá também." - retrucou apontando para Li.

"Não se preocupe. Eu confio em Shaoran." - Fujitaka pousou a mão sob o ombro de Li, que sorriu debochado para Kero. 

"Pois não deveria."

"Não se meta, bicho de pelúcia encardido." - Li deu um peteleco na cabeça do guardião, enfurecendo-o.

"Olha aqui moleque, se você encostar um dedo em minha mestra..."

"Você não vai fazer nada." - fitou-o. 

"Ah é! Você vai ver." - Kero iria se transformar para socar aquela cara de superioridade de Li, se não fosse Sakura repreende-lo.

"Para de se intrometer Kero. Tchau pai."

Sakura deu um beijo na bochecha de seu pai. Shaoran que estava atrás da menina o cumprimentou novamente e antes de cruzar a porta olhou para Kero com um olhar de vitorioso deixando o guardião mais nervoso ainda. 

Dentro do carro o silêncio reinava. Shaoran tinha lhe dado um estalinho para não tirar o batom da menina, novamente tinha dito que ela estava linda mas depois disto calou-se. Sakura conhecendo bem seu namorado, percebeu que alguma coisa o estava incomodando, pois estava em silêncio e com o olhar perdido. 

"Shaoran. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não. Por quê?" - perguntou sem fitá-la.

"Você está tão abatido. Não está se sentindo bem?"

"Não! Estou ótimo." - Shaoran forçou um sorriso. 

"Está nervoso por causa da festa?"

"É. Pode ser." - mentiu

No momento que chegou na casa da namorada, a dor novamente apareceu, mas mais branda do que à tarde e constante, e isso o estava irritando. Sakura estava tão animada com aquela festa, era incrível sua empolgação, preferiu mentir do que ver sumir seu lindo sorriso.

A casa de Kaoru não era tão longe da de Sakura, em menos de dez minutos já haviam chegado. Shaoran franziu a testa não gostando muito da quantidade de carros estacionados pela rua afora. Sakura sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver o olhar de interrogação de Li.

"Por que este monte de carro estacionado?"

"Essa rua é sempre agitada mesmo." - tentou disfarçar.

Shaoran teve dificuldades para estacionar, por sorte um rapaz que estava na frente da casa o ajudou. Shaoran desligou o carro e encarou Sakura com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Sakura! Você não está me escondendo nada, não é?"

"Eu? Claro que não! Imagina...."

Li saiu do carro e antes de abrir a porta para Sakura, como um perfeito cavalheiro, deu uma olhada em volta. Sakura deu um beijo no namorado em agradecimento à gentileza. Shaoran sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, fazendo-o contrair-se, por sorte Sakura olhava para o outro lado. Respirou fundo, controlando-se para não levar a mão à altura do peito. Ela pegou o seu braço e caminharam em direção à casa. 

Ao chegarem à porta, Sakura se pôs a sua frente e abriu-a rapidamente. 

"Feliz Aniversário." - Todos gritaram ao ver a imagem de Li à porta. 

Shaoran ficou parado com a boca aberta e com uma gota na cabeça. A faculdade em peso estava lá. Seus amigos de sala estavam todos presentes, até mesmo a insuportável da Megumi. Shaoran esticou o braço e puxou Sakura para si. Deu um sorriso sem graça e fechou a porta na cara de todos.

"Sakura. O que significa isso?" - ralhou apontando para a casa.

"Sua festa!" - a menina sorriu de lado.

"Minha festa? Tem pessoas que eu nem sei quem são!"

"É que... hã.... bem... sabe como é? Um fala pro outro...."

"Eu vou embora." - virou-se em direção ao carro.

"Espere Shaoran. Você não pode fazer isso." - A menina correu atrás.

"Você me garantiu que seriam só nós dois e nossos amigos." - gritou.

Sakura iria responder mas foi interrompida por seus amigos que vinham ao seu socorro. Eles sabiam mais ou menos como seria a reação de Li, então para ajudar a amiga planejaram uma estratégia. Tay e Yamazaki posicionaram-se cada um de um lado, segurando firme no braço de Li, enquanto Kaoru ia atrás empurrando pelas costas.

"Que é isso Li, não seja tímido." - brincou Tay.

"Olha Cara! Tá todo mundo doido para apertar a mão do artilheiro do ano." - Falou Yamazaki.

"Vamos comemorar." - piscou Kaoru para Sakura que estava logo atrás.

Shaoran esperneava e relutava para não entrar na casa, mas foi literalmente empurrado pelos amigos. 

A casa de Kaoru lembrava muito as casas antigas do Japão, era tudo muito grande e espaçoso. Ela e Sakura tinham caprichado na decoração que era toda verde água com muitos arranjos de flores, uma suculenta mesa com comidas tradicionais tanto japonesas como chinesas, e no centro da mesa um lindo bolo de chocolate. Li foi arrastado até o centro da festa, todos cumprimentavam-no com tapas nas costas ou apertos de mão, era tanta gente que ele nem teve tempo de reagir. As garotas tentavam dar um beijo nele, mas quando avistavam a cara feia de Kaoru e sua mão fechada pronta para dar um soco, elas desistiam. Sakura entrou ainda um pouco arrependida por ter feito aquilo com ele e se encostou em um dos cantos apenas observando-o. Chiraru aproximou-se dela e deu um abraço bem forte.

"Viu, deu tudo certo!"

"É. Mas ele ficou uma fera"

"Pode ser. Mas agora ele relaxou um pouco." 

Shaoran percebeu que estava sendo observado e achou Sakura no meio daquela multidão. Deu um sorriso para sua amada que ficou deslumbrada. _"Pena que ele sorri pouco_" - pensou. Realmente ele estava mais tranqüilo, mas Sakura percebeu que tinha alguma coisa nos olhos dele que demostrava inquietação. 

Depois de ter cumprimentado aparentemente todos, colocaram as músicas agitadas. Realmente Kaoru não tinha poupado esforços, havia arrumado uma das salas para ser um pista de dança improvisada, com luzes e tudo. Sakura adorava aquele tipo de música, mas sabia muito bem que Shaoran detestava. Mesmo assim Tay e Yamazaki o carregaram para o centro da pista. A contra gosto começou a balançar o corpo meio que desengonçado, diferente de Sakura que balançava perfeitamente. A música estava insuportavelmente alta. 

Aquelas luzes piscando, a música alta, aquelas pessoas balançando, tudo aquilo estava sufocando Li. A dor no peito, antes controlável, começava a aumentar estupidamente. _"Preciso sair daqui"_ pensou, mas estava muito tonto para saber para que lado ir. Sakura aproximou-se de Li levada pela música, seu corpo quase encostava no corpo dele. Abriu os olhos para ver se ele estava mais integrado à música quando o viu pálido.

"Shaoran, você está bem?" - gritou preocupada.

Shaoran não conseguia ouvi-la. Cambaleando saiu da pista improvisada acompanhado por Sakura. Andou sem saber para onde estava indo, avistou um corredor e entrou nele. Na primeira porta que viu, abriu e entrou, apoiou as mãos no joelho tentando controlar a dor.

"Shaoran. O que você está sentindo?" - perguntou Sakura aflita.

"Está tudo bem, só estou um pouco tonto."

"Não é melhor chamar um médico?"

Kaoru apareceu na porta preocupada. - "O que houve?"

"Shaoran está passando mal."

"Não é nada. Eu só não estou acostumado com aquelas luzes e com o barulho. Já estou melhor." - tentou passar tranqüilidade.

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de água." - falou Karou já saindo do quarto.

Shaoran sentou na cama que tinha no quarto, enquanto Sakura ajoelhou-se a sua frente passando carinhosamente a mão nos seus cabelos rebeldes. A dor já estava atingindo um nível insuportável, fazendo-o suar. Todos os seus sentidos gritavam para sair dali, ficar longe de Sakura, não entendia o porque mas precisava fazer isso. 

"Eu acho que vou dar uma volta." - falou esforçando-se a levantar.

"Eu vou com você." 

"NÃO! ... não. Você precisa ficar aqui, para os convidados não desconfiarem de nada."

"Não tem problema a Kaoru faz isso."

"Mas você que é a minha namorada." - Shaoran começava a ficar irritado com persistência de Sakura.

"Não se preocupe ninguém nem vai perceber nossa saída." - insistiu.

Shaoran não controlando-se mais, segurou com força o braço de Sakura fitando-a intensamente.

"EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO." 

Sakura olhou espanta para Li. A mãos dele tremiam enquanto apertava os finos braços da menina. Ofegante a soltou e como um gato pulou para fora, desaparecendo entre os carros. A menina sentiu uma pontada no coração, vendo Li distanciar, correndo como se estivesse fugindo de algo. Olhou para os seus braços, vendo as marcas dos dedos dele. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca havia visto-o daquela forma e nem a tinha tratado de modo tão brusco. Sentou-se na cama tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Aqui está a ..... cadê ele?" - Kaoru olhou para os lados procurando Li.

"Ele foi dar uma volta." 

"Por que você não foi com ele?"

"Ele quis ir sozinho."

Kaoru estranhou o desânimo de Sakura, sentou-se ao seu lado percebendo que esta chorava.

"O que houve?" - perguntou delicadamente, mas Sakura continuou em silêncio.

Shaoran corria sem saber para onde estava indo. Sentia como se seu peito fosse estourar. Porque fez aquilo com Sakura? Lembrou-se do olhar de susto dela, com certeza estaria chorando agora. Tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu ajoelhado no chão, já não conseguindo respirar. Olhou para o seu peito e uma luz vermelha intensa emanava dele. Era uma luz tão envolvente que por um momento ficou deslumbrado. As coisas em volta começaram a ficar embaçadas, sua cabeça rodou e seu corpo se rendeu àquela dor insuportável, caindo desacordado.

Eriol levantou assustado de sua cama. Olhou para o lado e Kaho dormia tranqüilamente. _"Será que?"_. Estava em sua casa na Inglaterra, que não era tão diferente da que tivera no Japão, onde vivia junto com Kaho, e seus guardiões.

A porta do quarto foi aberta bruscamente dando lugar a Nakuro de camisola e ao seu lado Spinel.

"Eriol, você...?" - gritou Nakuro. 

Eriol colocou o dedo na boca pedindo para ficarem em silêncio. Levantou calmamente e colocou os óculos. Por sorte Kaho tinha um sono de pedra. Empurrou seus guardiões para fora do quarto fechando a porta.

"Desculpe mestre. Mas..." - falou Spinel constrangido.

"Eu sei." - interrompeu. "Chegou a hora de agir." - completou

Sakura levantou-se sobressaltada, sentindo uma enorme onda de energia passar. Estando ainda em um dos quarto da casa de Kaoru, correu até a janela tentando captar de onde tinha vindo. _Será que Shaoran está bem?_ pensou. Uma fina dor tomou conta de seu peito, não entendia mas sabia que Li não estava bem. Estava pronta para pular a janela quando algo entrou em seu frente.

"Ahhh" - gritou.

"Calma Sakura, sou eu!" - falou Kero abanando as mãos.

"Kero. Você quase me mata de susto. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu senti uma força enorme concentrando-se e vim ver se estava tudo bem com você."

"Você também sentiu."

"Impossível de não sentir..." - sem desejar, Kero foi rodeado por suas asas e se transformou em Kerberus. 

"Kero! Ficou maluco? Volte a sua forma falsa agora!" – desesperou-se a menina.

"Mas eu não sei como isso aconteceu."

Sakura puxou-o para dentro do quarto antes que alguém visse um leão alado pairando no ar. Correu para porta trancando-a, de repente sua chave mágica transformou-se em báculo sem ela desejar. 

"Sakura!" - Sakura virou-se deparando com a figura de Yue. 

"Ai meu Deus! Até você Yue."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" - perguntou encarando Sakura.

Sakura sentiu um calor gostoso no peito, a sua volta uma pequena aura dourada a circundou. Seus guardiões também foram envoltos pela aura, sentindo-se cheios de energia. Assim como a energia apareceu, findou-se. Os três olharam um para o outro confusos, antes estavam cheios de energia agora voltavam ao normal, sem nenhum sentindo aparente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" - perguntou confusa.

Para desespero de Sakura alguém bateu na porta gritando seu nome. Correu até seus guardiões.

"aiaiaiai... Melhor vocês irem embora."

"Mas Sakura, precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu aqui."

"Eu sei Kero, mas agora não dá. Se alguém ver vocês dois aqui vai ser a maior confusão. Agora vão."

Os dois a contragosto saíram voando pela janela. Sakura guardou sua chave, ajeitou-se e abriu a porta, encontrando Chiraru.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está tudo ótimo." - disfarçou

"Li não voltou ainda?"

"Não"

Sakura elevou as mãos ao peito, o que seria aquele calor? Mas o aperto no coração não havia passado, todos os seus sentidos diziam que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Shaoran. Alguma coisa grave.

Continua... 

**__**

N.A.: Eu não falei que esse negócio de festa às escondidas não daria certo? Olha só no que deu! O que será que aconteceu com o Shaoran? e aquela explosão de energia? Será que Shaoran foi enfeitiçado? E o que será que Eriol está aprontando?(Eu detesto quando ele fala as coisas pela metade). No próximo capítulo mais emoção e suspense em Flor Púrpura. (Adoro escrever isto!)

Essa semana fui assistir "Procurando Nemo", e acabei 'perdendo o Nemo'. Hehehehe O Shopping havia sido invadido por filhotes de seres humanos enfurecidos pelasr férias. Hehe E a seção que eu iria assistir acabou lotando. u.u Ai Ninguém Merece!!! Mas não vou desistir, uma hora eu acho o Nemo.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews que estou recebendo. Nunca imaginei que iria receber tantos assim.. Sério! Um beijo especial para: Pinky (Gabi o filme sai essa semana), Mel (Fiquei muito feliz de receber seu e-mail. E já estou lendo a sua história), Midori (Vc acertou mais ou menos) e para Merry-Anne. 

Galera, infelizmente eu não tenho ICQ, pq não tenho computador em casa, faço tudo aqui no serviço e para ser sincera está sendo cada dia mais difícil. Por isso, às vezes demoro em responder a algum e-mail ou ler fics de outros autores. Mas devagar eu consigo... isso logo vai acabar pois ei de comprar o MEU computador este ano. ^_^ Obrigado pela compreensão.

Beijo estalado na bochecha da: Kath, Rô, Cherry (cadê vc?), Fabrininha, Andréa Meiuoh (Obrigado pelas dicas de escrever bem, apesar que continuou assassinando o português. u.u) e para o Celo (Está se sentindo melhor?)

Continuo aguardando criticas e sugestões.

Até o próximo capítulo pessoal.

Andy

Pensamento: **"A paciência traz mais frutos do que a força."** Edmund Burke (Obrigado Rô! ^_~)


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Shaoran abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Apesar de seu corpo lutar contra, com muito esforço conseguiu sentar no chão. Sua cabeça latejava e os olhos teimavam em ficar fechados. 

"Ai minha cabeça!" - reclamou.

Encarou seu próprio peito e apesar da camisa estar com um buraco, aparentemente estava normal. A dor tinha cessado completamente. O que poderia ter sido aquela luz? Olhou para o relógio e já havia se passado mais de uma hora desde que saiu da casa de Kaoru. 

"Sakura! Preciso me desculpar com ela." - lembrou-se do que fizera antes.

Levantou com dificuldade, e só então pode perceber que estava no bosque de Tomoeda, e para seu espanto o lugar estava destruído à sua volta, as árvores estavam caídas e uma grande cratera havia se formado sob seus pés.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

Completamente confuso começou a andar em direção a sua casa. Não poderia voltar para a festa com as roupas do jeito que estavam, rasgadas e sujas. Com passos curtos e demorados, imaginou que ficar bêbado seria desta forma. As pessoas que o viam pela rua comentavam como um rapaz tão bonito poderia estar naquelas condições, se não fosse pelas circunstâncias estes comentários o irritariam, mas a única coisa que pensava era que precisava chegar o mais rápido possível. Subiu as escadas praticamente de quatro, chegou em frente à porta de sua casa aliviado por ter conseguido. 

"Droga! Esqueci as chaves." - 

Sakura corria pelas ruas tentando captar a presença de Shaoran. Demorou muito para conseguir se livrar de seus amigos, só depois de Inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada, de que Li pediu para ela ir a casa dele pegar um remédio. Bobos, como puderam acreditar em uma desculpa idiota dessas? Na realidade a idiota ali era ela, arrependeu-se amargamente por ter ouvido Kaoru, e feito a festa. Com certeza Li agiu daquele jeito por causa disso, ele detestava festas e detestava ainda mais ser enganado. Mergulhada em seus pensamentos rapidamente já estava em frente ao apartamento de Li.

Sorriu de lado ao ver que tinha razão ao pensar que Li teria ido para casa, logo na escada sentiu a presença dele. Mas estranhou ao ver as luzes do corredor apagadas, ele sempre deixava a luz do corredor acesa. Tateando pela parede, guiando-se apenas pela claridade que vinha da rua andou até a frente da porta do apartamento de Li. Deu um passo ao lado e chutou algo. Estreitando os olhos pode perceber que era uma pessoa.

Libertando seu báculo invocou Luz. 

"Shaoran." - Gritou ao ver Li inconsciente e sujo.

Rapidamente abaixou-se segurando-o nos braços. Sacudiu-o na esperança de acorda-lo, mas não teve nenhuma reação. Com ajuda de Força o pegou nos braços, entrou no apartamento , já que a chave estava em sua bolsa e depositou-o no sofá. Ela batia carinhosamente em seu rosto para reanimá-lo. Depois de um tempo Li abriu os olhos se deparando com um par de esmeralda marejados de lágrimas.

"Sakura?" - sussurrou imaginando que fosse um sonho. 

"Ai. Shaoran... você quase me mata de susto." - ela o abraçou forte, chorando.

"Não chore. Está tudo bem."

"O que aconteceu com você?"

"Eu não me lembro direito." - mentiu.

"Eu vou chamar um médico." - Sakura levantou-se e esticou o braço para pegar o telefone, Li segurou-a impedindo.

"Não precisa. Eu estou bem, só estou com sono."

"Sono?"

"Sim... muito... sono.."

Li virou a cabeça e dormiu. Sakura passou carinhosamente sua mão no rosto de seu querido lobo ajeitando seus cabelos rebeldes. Ligou imediatamente para seus amigos, explicando que estava tudo bem, mas não seria possível voltarem. 

"Estranho!" - exclamou Kero analisando Li que estava em seu quarto.

"Estranho!? Você acha que ele está doente?" - perguntou Sakura aflita.

"Não! Isso é tão ruim que nem doença agüenta." - brincou. Sakura socou a cabeça do guardião, reprovando-o.

"Isso é sério Kero"

"Calma, só estou brincando." - resmungou, passando a mão na cabeça.

"Brincadeira em péssima hora." 

"O que eu queria dizer era que o moleque está dormindo igual a você quando começou a trocar as cartas Clow por cartas Sakura."

"Igual a mim?" - estranhou a menina.

"Mas o que é mais estranho é que não era para acontecer isso."

"Claro que não. Ele não está trocando nenhuma carta."

Kero sentou-se na barriga de Li com uma gota na cabeça, era incrível como Sakura não deixava de ser desligada. - "Sakura! Você ficava esgotada não era por que estava trocando as cartas, e sim por que estava usando um poder diferente e com seu próprio esforço."

"Ah! Então o poder dele mudou?"

"Mesmo que fosse isso, o moleque tem muita experiência e força para controlá-lo. A não ser que..."

"A não ser que...?"

"A não ser que seja um poder muito forte."

Sakura encarou a rosto sereno de Li. - "Mas ele parece normal!" 

"Bom! Ele vai dormir bastante, é melhor deixá-lo. Vamos para casa."

Kero voou em direção à porta, Sakura foi até o guardião e segurou-o pelas asas. - "De jeito nenhum. Eu vou ficar aqui cuidando dele."

"Mas você não pode ficar sozinha na casa do namorado." - resmungou.

"E quem disse que vou ficar sozinha? Você vai me ajudar a cuidar dele."

"Mas por quê?"

"Por que eu estou mandando. Anda logo, vamos para a cozinha fazer uma sopa."

"Isso é um absurdo! O mais poderoso guardião de olhos dourados rebaixado a babá de moleque." - resmungou.

"Anda! Pare de reclamar."

Eriol estava sentado à sua mesa no escritório da escola de magia, não era muito grande mas dava para organizar os inúmeros livros antigos. Fora convidado por Montesumo a auxilia-lo na Escola de Magia, não apenas por ser a reencarnação do mago Clow, mas por seu vasto conhecimento no mundo mágico. Mas não estava sozinho, Kaho o ajudava. Apesar da gravidez complicada, sempre que podia passava as tardes com ele.

"Aqui está Eriol." - Kaho entregou um livro nas mãos de Eriol que sorriu. 

"Obrigado minha querida."

Kaho sentou-se à frente de seu querido esposo e ficou contemplando-o. Cada vez mais Eriol parecia com o antigo Clow, sentia-se muito feliz de poder estar ao lado dele. Mas de repente uma expressão preocupada tomou conta de seu rosto.

"Eriol. Será que isso é certo?" - perguntou.

"Não temos escolha. Sakura não tem experiência para lidar com um poder tão grande." - respondeu sem desviar o olhar do livro.

"Mas por que então você não vai para o Japão?"

"Montesumo acha melhor deixá-la aqui conosco. Se algo der errado nós cinco poderemos detê-la." 

"Nem sabemos ao certo quem está por trás destas mortes."

"Não se preocupe minha querida aqui ela estará segura. Sem mencionar que mesmo que a Elite dos cinco vá pra Tomoeda ela não ficará lá." 

"Isto é verdade."

Os dois sorriram, concordando um com o outro. Eles não eram casados oficialmente mas isso não os impediam de serem felizes, principalmente agora, já que ela lhe daria um presente maravilhoso. 

"E você? Foi ao médico hoje?"

"Sim."

"Espero que nossa garota não lhe dê tanto trabalho."

"Eu também!"

Shaoran abriu os olhos enxergando tudo embaçado. Sentou-se na cama com muito esforço, pois todos os músculos reclamavam dos movimentos. Esfregou os olhos e percebeu que estava em seu quarto. Tentou se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos e por instinto levou sua mão até o peito. Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e resolveu verificar o que era. Caminhou até a sala e tudo estava devidamente em seu lugar, andando calmamente até a cozinha. Cruzando os braços, apoiou-se na porta contemplando o ser mais lindo da face da terra, que fazia uma bagunça em sua pia. 

"Eu não disse que vaso ruim não quebra." - Gritou Kero vendo-o. 

Sakura virou-se rapidamente. Não contendo-se correu e jogou-se em seus braços - "Que bom que acordou."

O rapaz firmou as pernas para não irem ao chão, Sakura sorriu da forma que ele mais gostava deixando-o deslumbrado.

"Desculpe tê-la deixado preocupada." - falou Li.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" - perguntou afastando-se

"Estou ótimo." - sorriu. A menina sentiu-se nas nuvens vendo o sorriso lindo de seu amado. Fazendo pose de dona de casa, brincou. "Então vai tomar um banho para jantar."

O pequeno ser alaranjado aproximou-se do rapaz, para sua implicância diária. "É melhor mesmo, está com um cheiro de inhaca danado."

"E o que você está fazendo em minha casa bola de pêlo?" - Imediatamente Shaoran fechou a cara.

"Mas como é mal agradecido. E não fique feliz, eu estou aqui obrigado." - resmungou

"Kero ficou muito preocupado." - Sakura virou-se para continuar seus afazeres.

"Não é nada disso." - gritou Kero com os olhos em chamas.

Shaoran gostando da conversa aproximou-se do guardião, sorrindo com deboche. - "Ah é?"

"Só se eu estivesse doido." - retrucou virando a cara.

"Mas todos os dias ficava pedindo pra ele acordar logo." - continuou Sakura, sem perceber a irritação do animal.

"Eu só queria que ele melhorasse para podermos ir para casa. Não agüento mais ficar aqui nesta casa nojenta."

"Todos os dias?" - perguntou Shaoran confuso.

"Sim." - respondeu Sakura

"Quanto tempo eu estou dormindo?"

Sakura olhou para teto contando nos dedos, ficara tanto tempo ali, apenas saindo para comprar alguma coisa, que tinha perdido a contagem do dias. - "Deixe me ver com hoje, três dias."

"Três dias? Eu não posso acreditar." - exclamou surpreso. - "Incrível. Agora entendo por que estou com tanta fome."

"Então vá tomar um bom banho enquanto eu arrumo a mesa. Preparei um delicioso jantar"

Shaoran olhou com doçura a pequena garota e saiu da cozinha. A notícia que tinha ficado três dias dormindo o deixou meio intrigado. Por quê? Tomou um demorado banho e foi direto sentar-se aà mesa. Sakura tinha feito uma macarronada do jeito que ele gostava.

A menina contava com empolgação tudo o que ocorreu naqueles dias. Contou sobre a mobilização de todos para auxiliarem-na nas tarefas e na faculdade, deixando o rapaz um pouco constrangido por ter dado tanto trabalho. Sakura falava enquanto Kero alfinetava dizendo que fora preguiça dele. Por um instante as palavras dos dois não alcançaram os ouvidos de Li, mergulhado em suas lembranças, da devastação do bosque e da forma descontrolada de como tratou Sakura antes de sair. "_Preciso pedir desculpas_." - pensou. _"E descobrir o que aconteceu comigo."_

"E ele estava desmaiado?" - perguntou Tomoyo preocupada.

"Sim! Tomei um susto enorme. Por isso que não liguei para você antes, fiquei a semana toda de olho nele." - Sakura sentada no sofá, conversava com a amiga informando-a dos últimos acontecimentos.

"Não seria melhor ele ir ao médico e fazer alguns exames?"

"Até que eu tentei falar sobre isso mas ele disse que estava se sentindo melhor do que nunca." - Falou desapontada.

"Shaoran é muito teimoso. Mesmo que não estivesse bem não falaria com você, só para não preocupá-la."

"Acho que ele está falando a verdade. A semana toda ele ficou num pique só. Até o pessoal da academia reclamou que não conseguiram acompanhá-lo."

Tomoyo soltou uma risadinha - "Bem típico de Shaoran. Gosta de mostrar que é o melhor."

"E é." - exclamou constrangida.

"E ele gostou do meu presente?"

"Claro! Aquelas fitas de batalhas antigas foi o máximo." - Sakura teve que tampar a boca para abafar uma risada. Só de lembrar a cara que Li fez ao ver que o presente dela era uma fita com as gravações dele lutando no tempo das capturas das cartas Clow realmente não pode se conter. 

"Sabia que ele iria gostar."

Um barulho chamou a atenção da menina que levantou-se, olhando pelo corredor, pode ver Yukito entrando pela sala, com um sorriso deixou-se envolver-se por uma luz dando lugar a Yue. Sakura o esperava e sabia muito bem qual seria a razão de sua visita. Despedindo de sua amiga, gritou por Kero que logo uniu-se a eles para uma reunião. Sem demora Yue começou.

"Sakura! Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu conosco no Sábado passado." - falou com sua habitual seriedade.

"Você tem alguma idéia Yue?" - perguntou a menina.

"Não!"

Os três em silêncio fitaram o chão. Sakura havia pensado em várias coisas, mas não imaginava o que teria sido aquela energia em sua volta.

"É estranho." - exclamou Kero em sua verdadeira forma. - "Tudo bem que Sakura tem muito potencial, mas não assim, tão de repente e sem treinamento. Sem contar que agora está tudo normal"

"Nem tanto. Sua presença está mudando." - falou Yue.

Sakura olhou para si. Realmente sentia-se diferente, como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse sob sua pele, e podia ver a mesma coisa em seus guardiões e cartas.

"Entrarei em contato com Clow, ele saberá de alguma coisa. Enquanto isso é melhor mantermos nossa falsa identidade."

"Ei quem disse que você é algum tipo de líder?" - reclamou Kerberus, não gostando das ordem impostas. 

"Tem alguma idéia melhor, Kerberus?" - fuzilou-o com o olhar.

"Não comecem vocês dois. Acho melhor mesmo vocês ficarem na forma falsa, não sabemos o que vocês podem fazer com tanta energia." - ordenou Sakura.

Kerberus emburrou-se olhando contrariado para sua mestra. "Você sempre dá razão para ele." - resmungou.

Sakura ignorou completamente as reclamações do guardião ao ouvir o telefone tocar.

"Alô! É a Sakura... Oi meu amor... não, por quê?.... seria ótimo.... me arrumo em um instante... beijinho!"

"Não me diga que vai sair de novo com o moleque?" - perguntou Kerberus revoltado.

"Nós vamos ao boliche." - gritou dando pulinhos no meio da sala.

Kerberus acompanhou Sakura subir toda empolgada, impressionado de como ela ficava feliz ao lado do moleque, e isso o irritava profundamente. Olhou para Yue que o encarava com desprezo. 

"O que está olhando? nunca me viu não, é?" - grunhiu. 

"Você é um idiota Kerberus"

Antes mesmo de Kerberus retrucar Yue se transformou em Yukito e foi embora.

Nos finais de semana o boliche ficava abarrotado, principalmente com os jovens da faculdade. O grupo de amigos havia conseguido uma boa pista, graças a Kaoru que tinha reservado com antecedência. Chiraru e Yamazaki eram os únicos que não puderam estar, mas Tay, Li, Sakura e Kaoru estavam animadíssimos. 

A menina de olhos verdes era a mais empolgada, parecendo uma criança, ria de tudo e de todos. Li mantinha-se bem próximo à namorada para auxiliá-la, já que esta não tinha muita prática com o jogo, e lógico, evitar possíveis cantadas. Como ele gostava de ver a empolgação de sua namorada, era incrível como ela preenchia cada espaço vazio de seu coração. Aquela noite seria perfeita para desculpar-se do último acontecimento.

Envoltos ao jogo, os jovens não perceberam um grupo aproximar-se.

"Nossa, como o mundo é pequeno."

Os quatros olharam para onde tinha vindo aquela voz, deparando-se com Soujirou, capitão da equipe de Futebol da Faculdade de Tóquio e sua gangue, como eram conhecidos, e ao seu lado pendurada em seu ombro Milena, líder da equipe de animadoras de torcida.

"Como vai Li? Espero que esteja treinando." - falou Soujirou.

Li cruzou os braços encarando o rapaz com seu tradicional olhar superior. "Para ganhar de vocês? Não precisamos treinar para isso."

"Continua o mesmo arrogante." - exclamou Soujirou depois de uma sonora gargalhada.

"E bonito." - Milena largou o ombro do rapaz, aproximando-se de Li sedutoramente. - "Como vai Li?"

Sakura que até então estava atrás de Li sem dar muita importância para a conversa, ao ver Milena se contorcendo toda para seu namorado, se pôs a frente dele fazendo-o abraça-la e olhou com cara feia para a garota. 

"Ah Claro! Como vai Kinomoto?" - fechou a cara.

"Muito melhor que você pelo visto." - rebateu Sakura acariciando as mãos de Li.

Milena posicionou-se novamente ao lado de Soujirou que sorriu. - "Que tal colocarmos um pouco de emoção nesta noite Li?"

"Não, muito obrigado." - respondeu Tay secamente.

"Ele não perguntou para o rato de computador." - alfinetou um dos rapazes.

"Oras seu..." - Tay fechou o pulso apenas ameaçando. Kaoru foi até o seu amigo, segurando o seu braço.

"Não Tay. Não vale a pena." 

"E então Li, que tal um jogo para ver quem é o mais corajoso?" - Continuou Soujirou.

"Eu não preciso provar nada e essa noite está perfeita." - Li enlaçou a cintura da namorada e voltou para sua pista, não iria ceder à implicância de Soujirou.

"Não acredito que você, o todo poderoso guerreiro chinês se diverte com um joguinho de mulheres!"

Soujirou fuzilou o rapaz com os olhos, não contando com a indiferença. Mas conhecia bem Li para saber seu ponto fraco. Com um sorriso matreiro falou em voz audível. - "Ele sempre se esconde embaixo da saia da namoradinha gostosa."

Shaoran parou sentindo os seus músculos estremecerem de raiva, suportava tudo menos chamá-lo de covarde e usar adjetivos baixos para sua namorada. Virou-se e encarou com fúria o grupo. 

"O que você disse?"

"O que você ouviu. Que é um covarde que sempre se esconde atrás da Kinomoto." - repetiu o rapaz satisfeito. 

Sakura sentiu a irritação do namorado, conhecendo-o bem não deixaria isso por menos. - "Não liga pra ele meu amor. Não vamos estragar nossa noite." - pediu docemente.

"Vai Li. Vai se esconder em baixo da cama de sua namoradinha sem graça." - alfinetou Milena.

"Você não sabe com quem está lidando." - com a voz baixa e mortal Li fechou os punhos, pronto para socar a cara de deboche deles. Sakura iria retrucar, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar em chamas de Li. Lembrou-se do dia em que um rapaz o chamou de covarde em uma das competições de lutas marciais que ele sempre participava, nunca tinha visto-o tão nervoso. 

"Ah é? Então prove. Prove que não é covarde."

"Você vai se arrepender de cada palavra." - Li aproximou-se de Soujirou e com um olhar compenetrado aceitou o desafio, não importando com o que seria. 

"Então vamos para um lugar mais apropriado."

O grupo de jovens seguiu Soujirou para fora do boliche. Caminhando atrás, Li sentia seu sangue ferver, da mesma forma que sentira no sábado de manhã antes de sua festa, a mesma vontade de socar e machucar alguém. Seus companheiros iam atrás em silêncio. Sakura demonstrava preocupação, algo alertava seus sentidos de que isso não iria acabar bem, tentou persuadi-lo, mas Shaoran estava irredutível. 

O grupo foi levado para fora da cidade, parando apenas quando estavam à frente de uma cerca, sendo pulada por Soujirou e sua gangue. 

"Espera aí! Esse é o zoológico de Tomoeda. O que estamos fazendo aqui?" - perguntou Tay, nervoso.

"É aqui que será o cenário do nosso joguinho." - sorriu o rapaz.

"Mas o zoológico está fechado. Se entrarmos aí será invasão de propriedade." – retrucou Tay.

"Você não precisa vir, já que é um covarde." - alfinetou Milena.

"E então Li, vai ficar aí parado até quando? Ou vai desistir e ir embora com a namoradinha." - perguntou Soujirou.

Shaoran olhou para Kaoru e depois para Sakura. Iria dar uma lição naquele almofadinha custe o que custar, mas isso não incluía colocar em risco seus amigos e namorada.

"É melhor eu entrar sozinho. Fiquem aqui." - ordenou.

"De jeito nenhum, eu vou com você." - Sakura enlaçou o braço do namorado decidida. Kaoru colocou-se do outro lado.

"Eu também vou."

"Não vão, não." - retrucou Shaoran irritado com a teimosia das duas.

"Anda logo Li! Daqui a pouco a ronda passa." - resmungou Soujirou.

Shaoran olhou para as duas que estavam irredutíveis. Sakura era muito teimosa e Kaoru não ficava muito longe, sabia que as duas não iriam voltar atrás. - "Está bem. Mas que as duas não façam nenhuma besteira."

"Deixa que eu cuido delas." - ofereceu-se Tay.

Facilmente pularam a cerca e voltaram a seguir o rapaz. Soujirou levou-os até um prédio usado como abrigo dos répteis. Entrando nele puderam ver vários poços fundos onde se encontravam diversos bichos. Soujirou parou em frente a um deles e abriu os braços. O grupo olhou para baixo e viu o chão todo coberto por víboras.

"Chegamos." - Soujirou caminhou até Milena e pegou um anel da garota que reclamou um pouco antes de ceder, logo em seguida o jogou dentro do poço

"O jogo é muito simples. É só entrar lá dentro e pegar o anel. Quem voltar sem ser picado e em menos tempo é o mais corajoso." - concluiu.

"Você está louco! Tem um monte de cobras venenosas aí dentro. Uma picada delas e você vai direto para o caixão."

Ele olhou para Tay e com um sorriso pulou o cercado. Seus capangas haviam amarrado uma corda onde podia-se descer sem espantar as cobras. Descendo lentamente e passo a passo caminhou entre as víboras e facilmente pegou o anel. Li olhava atentamente para cada passo do rapaz, e estranhou a reação das cobras, em vez de atacar Soujirou elas fugiam dele. Em pouquíssimo tempo ele já estava de volta com ar de vitorioso.

"Fácil, não!? Agora é sua vez."

Sakura entrou em desespero, tudo bem que Shaoran era bom em tudo, mas aquilo era arriscado demais. Com os olhos marejados implorou - "Pelo amor de Deus Shaoran. Não entre lá. Você não precisa provar nada pra ninguém."

Shaoran sentiu-se um crápula, detestava vê-la chorar. Ponderando os fatos, pensou em desistir, talvez ela tenha razão, aquilo tudo era sem sentindo, ele sabia muito bem o seu valor. Como se estivesse ouvindo os pensamentos de Li, Soujirou fez um sinal com sua cabeça para os três brutamontes que o estava acompanhando. Rapidamente agarraram Tay e Kaoru pelas costas e fez menção de joga-los dentro de outro tanque.

"Acho melhor você não voltar atrás Li." - ameaçou Soujirou.

Shaoran manteve-se parado, qualquer movimento seu poderia surtir a queda de seus amigos. Soujirou jogou novamente o anel dentro do poço, e sinalizou a vez de Li. A vontade de Shaoran era de estrangular aquele cara nojento. Olhou para Sakura que estava mais assustada ainda e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Não se preocupe minha flor. Vai dar tudo certo."

Sem olhar para trás passou pela cerca e começou a descer a corda. Ao ver que Li já tinha acabado de descer e começava a caminhar entre as cobras, Soujirou foi até Sakura e a pegou pelo braço, Milena tirou um vidro de sua bolsa e borrifou um liquido amarelo e fedorento nas pernas da menina e em seguida a fez pular a cerca.

"Me larga seu monstro." 

Shaoran ao ouvir o grito de Sakura sentiu seu corpo esfriar, olhou para cima e viu Soujirou segurando sua amada. Ele sorriu e empurrou-a. Li não teve muito tempo de pensar com um salto conseguiu pegá-la no colo antes que ela chegasse ao chão, mas não conseguiu evitar de levar algumas picadas na perna.

"Soujirou, você vai se arrepender por isso." - grunhiu. 

"O que é isso Li? Você tem que me agradecer, afinal de contas não vai se sentir sozinho. Ah, só para você saber eu consegui passar por elas facilmente porque borrifei nas minhas pernas um cheiro que elas odeiam, diferente do que passei em Kinomoto que é o odor do prato preferido das víboras." 

"Como pode ser tão cruel?" - gritou Kaoru.

"Oras! Você não é o perfeito? Cansei de ter que ouvir calado que deveria me espelhar em você. Agora irá pagar por toda humilhação que me fez passar. Anda! Saia daí todo poderoso!!!"

Soujirou ria do desespero estampado nos olhos deles. Shaoran começou a sentir os efeitos do veneno, não poderia colocar Sakura no chão pois com certeza seria picada, mas não tinha certeza de quanto tempo iria conseguir ficar em pé..

"Shaoran o que vamos fazer?" - Perguntou Sakura desesperada, as cobras atraídas pelo cheiro, subiam enroscadas nas pernas de Li.

"Não se preocupe eu vou dar um jeito para sairmos daqui." - mentiu passando uma tranqüilidade que não possuía.

"Isso! Dê um jeito para sair daí gostosão." - gritou Milena.

Todos riam a gosto da situação, Soujirou balançou as mãos pedindo que parassem de rir. - "Tive uma idéia. Porque você não joga a Kinomoto no chão para ser comida de cobra? Tenho certeza que ela deve ser muito "gostosa de se comer." - gargalhou.

Tay e Kaoru debatiam-se tentado se livrar dos brutamontes, o que era em vão. 

"Você é um crápula Soujirou. Isso não é uma brincadeira, eles podem morrer." - gritou Tay.

"Mas é isso que eu quero." - os olhos de Soujirou brilhavam, deixando claro para eles que não estava brincando.

Sakura olhou para baixo e as cobras já estavam alcançando o quadril de Li, em desespero abraçou com mais força o pescoço de seu namorado. Ao tocar a pele de Li com o seu rosto percebeu que este estava molhado e quente, seu desespero a impediu de vê-lo suando e tremendo.

"Shaoran, você está bem? Você está fervendo de febre."

Shaoran nada respondeu. O efeito do veneno estava além do suportável, ouvia a voz da namorada longe e não conseguia sentir suas pernas. Fechou os olhos tentando controlar a dor das picadas e se concentrar para bolar um plano para tirar Sakura de lá. Seu sangue fervia de ódio, sua vontade era de poder estrangular cobra por cobra, e tirar sua amada do perigo.

Sakura sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe o corpo, e de repente uma aura vermelha envolveu o rapaz e a menina sentiu seu poder aumentar. 

'Mas o que é isso?' - exclamou Soujirou espantado.

Aos olhos de todos as cobras foram levantadas e caindo logo em seguida, mortas como mágica. A menina estremeceu ao ver Shaoran abrir os olhos e mostrá-los negros, não mais os castanhos que ela tanto amava. Com o olhar gélido, Li encarou Soujirou, com o corpo elevado do chão, voou até pousar em frente de todos. Os brutamontes que estavam segurando Kaoru e Tay, os largaram e se esconderam atrás de Soujirou, que aterrorizado tentou virar-se e correr, mas o desespero dos quatro era tão grande que tropeçaram uns nos outros e caíram no chão. 

"Co-como e-ele conseguiu fa-fazer isso?" - balbuciou Tay.

"Não pergunte para mim." - respondeu Kaoru aterrorizada.

Li colocou Sakura no chão, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem. Não controlando-se Shaoran deixou seu corpo cair, tentando recobrar o fôlego. Sakura o fitou, vendo que a aura vermelha havia desaparecido por completo, mas não pode evitar de aproximar-se dele com receio.

"Você está bem?" - perguntou ao namorada.

"Estou bem! Não se preocupe." - Li levantou-se e encarou o grupo de Soujirou que tremiam que nem varas verdes no chão.

"V-você é um... um bruxo?" - gaguejou Milena.

"Por favor... não nos faça mal... eu-eu só estava brincando..." - Soujirou desesperou-se.

Li até que gostou do pavor que estava estampado no rosto daquele idiota. Seria muito interessante deixá-los com tanto medo dele, assim pelo menos não iria mais atormentá-lo. 

"O que faremos agora? Eles viram você usar magia." - perguntou Sakura.

"Use a carta "Apagar". - respondeu prontamente. 

"Mas e o Tay e a Kaoru?"

"Use neles também."

Até o momento os dois estavam tão chocados com tudo o que tinham visto que não conseguiram sair do lugar. Mas ao ouvir a sentença de Shaoran ficaram aterrorizados.

"Ma-mas nós somos seus amigos." - protestou Kaoru.

"Você não podem simplesmente nos apagar." - completou Tay.

"Calma. Eu não vou apagá-los. Eu só vou tirar a memória atual de vocês." - Sakura tentava passar tranqüilidade para os amigos. Não poderia recrimina-los, já que ela teve a mesma reação ao ver Kerberus e as cartas. 

"Como podemos acreditar, vocês... vocês não são normais." 

"Você tem razão. Não somos normais mas mesmo assim somos amigos." - Sakura caminhou tranqüilamente em sua direção, a menina ficou com medo no início mas ao ver o rosto doce de seu amiga se tranqüilizou. - "Eu prometo que nada de mal irá acontecer com vocês." - completou

"Sakura anda logo!" - gritou Shaoran irritado.

Sakura consentiu com a cabeça e tirou sua chave do pescoço. - "Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se! ... Carta, apague a memória recente desses seres vivos. Apagar!!!!!"

Uma mulher com roupas quadriculadas surgiu rodeando a todos. Em poucos minutos todos estavam olhando um para o outro com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça. Com tanto barulho acabou chamando a atenção dos guardas de plantão do zoológico. 

"O que aconteceu?" - Soujirou levantou do chão completamente perdido, sentiu um metal cair em sua frente e olhando percebeu que era o anel de Milena.

"Como você conseguiu?" - perguntou confuso.

"Conseguindo... novamente eu venci Soujirou." - O sorriso de vitória de Shaoran o irritou profundamente.

"É aqui dentro... vamos." - uma voz surgiu de fora do prédio. 

"Droga os guardas! Olhe aqui Li eu não sei como você fez isso, mas eu prometo que não vai ficar assim." - Soujirou correu para a porta dos fundos seguido por sua gangue.

Shaoran e os outros fizeram o mesmo, mas o zoológico estava cheio de guardas, obrigando-os a andarem por entre as folhagens.

"Se nós ficarmos juntos será mais difícil de escaparmos." - sussurrou Shaoran.

"E o que faremos então?" - perguntou Tay.

"Tay, você e Kaoru saem pelo lado oeste. Eu e Sakura sairemos pelo lado leste." - Antes mesmo de retrucarem, Li já corria com Sakura sendo puxada por ele.

Continua...

**__**

N/A.: Uau!!!! Esse Li é tudo de bom!!!!! Finalmente os poderes ocultos de Shaoran estão sendo revelados, e não fica por aí não... a nossa Sakurinha também está com tudo... E para os fãs do Eriol e da Tomoyo: Eles estão chegando!!! Novas emoções no próximo capítulo. ^_~

Bom, pessoal essa semana foi de fortes emoções. Hehe Provavelmente estarei mudando de unidade e indo para Vila Velha. Por isso se eu der uma sumida semana que vem, não se preocupem. E ontem fui ao cinema com a minha amiguinha Gabi (Pink) assistir "A Viagem de Chirico.". Cara! cada dia mais eu me convenço que esses japoneses são viajantes! A fotografia do filme é linda, e a história super legal.. gostei muito. ^_^

Quero mandar um beijo para todos que estão me mandando review. Agradeço de coração!! Quero mandar um beijo super especial para a minha amiga Cherry, que infelizmente está sem internet em casa e por isso deu uma sumida. "Cherry, eu jamais vou me esquecer de vc. Estou com muuuuita saudade!"

Beijocas estaladas para Rô, Kath, Fabrininha, Midori, Gabi e para Celo.

Até a próxima.

Andy Gramp

Pensamento: "**Não haverá portas fechadas, quando se abre um sorriso." **^________^


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Li e Sakura correram até terem certeza que estavam o mais longe possível do zoológico. Para Li foi fácil passar sem ser percebido pelo guardas, mas não queria arriscar.

"Para! Eu... não... consigo dar... mais nenhum... passo." - Sakura parou de correr apoiando as mãos no joelho tentando recuperar o fôlego. O rapaz parou a pedido da namorada, olhou para trás certificando que estavam seguros.

"Shaoran. Como você fez aquilo?" - perguntou a menina encarando seu namorado.

Shaoran a fitou com o mesmo olhar de dúvida, nem mesmo ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Desviou o olhar e olhou discretamente para sua perna, constatando que não havia nenhuma marca mas tinha certeza que sentiu os efeitos do veneno.

"O que aconteceu? Seus olhos ficaram negros e uma forte luz vermelha o cercou." - insistiu.

"Eu não faço a menor idéia. Eu fechei os olhos e uma voz martelava na minha cabeça dizendo 'mate, mate, mate', e senti como se eu pudesse fazer tudo o que imaginasse e...." - Shaoran não sabia como explicar, o que sentira fora algo completamente fora de tudo o que havia visto ou imaginado.

"Isso aconteceu antes?" 

Shaoran fitou o chão lembrando-se do dia de seu aniversário, havia esquecido completamente de que Sakura não sabia.

"Aconteceu algo estranho no meu aniversário."

"No seu aniversário?" - perguntou Sakura assustada. 

"Eu senti..." - o rapaz parou de falar sem um motivo aparente.

"Me fala. O que você sentiu?" - insistiu Sakura.

Shaoran colocou o dedo em sua boca em uma indicação para ficar em silêncio, fitou um prédio abandonado que tinha ao lado direito da rua onde estavam. 

"O que foi?" - sussurrou a menina.

"Estamos sendo observados." - falou Li com o olhar mais sério que o normal. 

"Observados?!" - a menina olhou para os lados mas não via nada.

A rua estava deserta. Shaoran olhava incessantemente para dentro do prédio. Sakura concentrou-se e pode sentir uma presença bem fraca, mas tinha certeza que estava vindo de dentro daquele lugar. Li materializou sua espada e colocou-se em guarda, protegendo Sakura que se encolheu atrás dele. Ela ficou impressionada com seu namorado, pois apesar da tensão do momento demonstrava calma e tranqüilidade. Espantou-se mais ainda ao ouvir algo metálico bater na espada, e caído ao chão puderam avistar duas setas pontiagudas. 

"Quem está aí?" - Gritou Li.

Do meio da escuridão surgiram duas pessoas. Deram um passo à frente para poderem ser vistos claramente pela luz do poste. O maior era um rapaz muito estranho, dono de um corpo bem musculoso usava apenas uma calça larga de luta, seu dorso nu mostrava claramente a grande tatuagem de uma cobra que começava na barriga contornava as costas e parava no ombro do rapaz. Não tinha muito cabelo, apenas uma trança que começava em sua nuca e ia até a cintura. Sakura sentiu arrepios ao olhar para seus olhos que eram bem negros e aparentava ser de pouca conversa, mas o que mais chamou a atenção da garota foi a outra pessoa. Era uma mulher com um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer uma e pior, quase nu. Ela vestia apenas um bustiê que dava ainda mais valor aos fartos seios e uma pequena saia. Seus cabelos eram negros e enormes, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Em suas mãos provavelmente o que tinha atacado-os, uma besta*. Apesar da presença imponente deles Shaoran não se intimidou.

"Quem são vocês?" - perguntou Li.

"Viemos lhe desafiar." - falou o rapaz firmemente.

"Vocês devem estar brincando!" - sorriu Li debochado.

"Acha que tenho cara de quem está brincando Sr. Li?" - retrucou o rapaz.

Imediatamente Li fechou a cara franzindo a testa. - "Como sabe o meu nome?"

"Derrote-nos que responderemos." - o rapaz pôs-se à frente da mulher, posicionando-se para a luta.

Shaoran sentiu um misto de alegria e excitação, gostava de uma boa luta e sinceramente nem o seu Sensei estava satisfazendo-o ultimamente. Mas lembrou-se de algo muito importante, olhando para trás viu que Sakura estava bem assustada, de forma alguma iria começar a lutar sem antes ter certeza que estava protegida e a salvo. 

"Não se preocupe Sr. Li não iremos fazer nenhum mal à Srta Kinomoto." - como se ouvisse os pensamentos de Li, a mulher o tranqüilizou. 

"Vocês sabem meu nome também?" - exclamou Sakura surpresa.

Os dois não responderam apenas a olharam friamente, fazendo a menina ficar mais apavorada do que antes. Li continuou em dúvida.

"Damos nossa palavra Sr. Li." - inclinou-se o rapaz. Shaoran fitou os olhos do rapaz acreditando em suas palavras.

"Sakura, use a carta escudo." - pediu Shaoran. Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. Como iria usar as cartas em frente a desconhecidos?

"M-mas... e eles?"

"Deu pra perceber que eles sabem muito bem quem somos, não se preocupe. Não conseguirei lutar bem sabendo que você pode se ferir. Por favor." - pediu novamente.

A menina concordou com a cabeça e pegou sua chave mágica, libertando-a. Olhou de relance para o casal com a carta Escudo nas mãos, realmente pareciam saber muito bem do que se tratava. Invocou Escudo e antes de se distanciar deu um estalinho em Li desejando-lhe sorte. 

"Já vou avisando. Vocês escolheram um péssimo dia para mexer comigo." - Shaoran posicionou-se almejando uma boa luta.

O rapaz pôs-se à frente com um sorriso cínico. Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, talvez analisando um ao outro ou simplesmente esperando quem seria o primeiro a atacar. Os segundos pareciam horas, Sakura apertava as mãos contra o peito no intuito de controlar a fina dor que tinha em seu coração. Olhou para a mulher que estava um pouco distante dos dois e percebeu que esta estava praticamente engolindo Li com os olhos. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Por que ela estava olhando tão intensamente para seu namorado, poderia estar analisando-o também? Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que não.

O primeiro a atacar foi o rapaz, de uma forma bem rápida ele materializou um bastão com uma ponta bem afiada e lançou-se com toda a ira em direção a Li, que simplesmente desviou. A rua era muito estreita e ficava um pouco difícil de se locomover. O rapaz desferia vários golpes cada vez mais violentos em Li, enquanto este só desviava ou defendia-se com a espada.

"O que houve Sr. Li está com medo de me atacar?" - alfinetou o rapaz.

"E você está com presa de apanhar?" - retrucou Li sorrindo.

Shaoran continuou pulando e saltando, ia cada vez mais se distanciando do pequeno bairro comercial onde estavam, tinha que achar um lugar melhor para lutar. Alguns muros, bancos e lixeiras estavam sendo devastados com a intensidade dos golpes do rapaz. Enquanto Li corria e desviava da fúria do homem, a mulher e Sakura iam logo atrás.

Shaoran correu até alcançar uma área que era um campo de futebol improvisado, provavelmente feito pelas crianças da vizinhança. Parou e posicionou-se para esperar o ataque do homem que estava bem atrás dele. O rapaz olhou para os lados entendendo muito bem o que ele tinha feito.

"O Senhor é um guerreiro incrível Sr. Li."

"Não estou a fim de ouvir elogios. Agora é pra valer." - atacou-o 

Agora sim o rapaz estava sentindo que a luta não seria fácil. Li tinha uma força incrível e uma habilidade incomparável. Ele lançou tantos golpes simultâneos que fez com que o rapaz apoiasse o joelho no chão firmando sua defesa. Apoiando uma das mãos no chão, o rapaz virou o seu corpo fazendo com que um chute acertasse em cheio o estômago de Li fazendo-o recuar. Firmou suas pernas no chão e levantou seu bastão para novamente atacar. Com alguns minutos de intensa luta o musculoso rapaz já demostrava cansaço, enquanto Li continuava tranqüilo. Por um instante Li abaixou a espada, o rapaz achando que tinha conseguido uma brecha para acertá-lo, lançou com toda a força seu bastão no peito de Shaoran. Conforme Li planejou abaixou-se e com um soco acertou em cheio o peito do rapaz que voou longe batendo as costas com toda força em uma árvore. A mulher de cabelos negros correu até o seu companheiro para auxiliá-lo.

"Que decepção! Pensava que seria divertido." - ironizou Shaoran

A moça caminhou até a frente de Li jogando sua arma de lado, olhava com ira por ele estar tratando-os com tanto cinismo. 

"Desculpe! Mas eu não bato em mulheres." - Shaoran balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ou será que tem medo de apanhar de uma?!" - Alfinetou a mulher.

Li não gostou do jeito irônico que aquela mulher estava lhe olhando, cerrou os dentes e cravou a espada no chão, sinal de que aceitaria o desafio. Os dois começaram a lutar em curta distância, apesar de ser uma mulher, ela era muito ágil e forte, com certeza ela fora bem treinada e da mesma forma que Shaoran, pois todos os golpes que ele desferia ela os defendia muito bem. 

A linda mulher conseguiu acertar vários golpes deixando Li irritado. Sem ele perceber a mão dela começou a emitir uma luz verde, na qual socou o estômago de Li fazendo-o cair metros para trás. Isso fez com que Li ficasse mais nervoso, eram poucas as mulheres com quem tinha lutado desde pequeno e nenhuma delas havia lhe acertado um único golpe. Quem era aquela mulher para achar que poderia? Shaoran levantou e encarou-a. Ela deu um passo para trás, sentindo um certo desconforto com aquele olhar tão penetrante. Ele avançou novamente, mas desta vez estava mais rápido e mais forte, fazendo com que os golpes da mulher fossem inúteis. 

Sakura esfregou os olhos tentando enxergar melhor aquela luta, já havia presenciado vários torneios em que Li participava, mas todos eles tinham regras e limitações de tempo, ali ele era livre para agir da maneira que quisesse. Sentiu até pena da mulher que recebia tantos golpes que nem sabia de onde estavam vindo. 

Depois de uma sucessão de golpes bem dados, a mulher caiu ao chão completamente esgotada, mas a primeira coisa que aprendeu em seu treinamento foi não desistir tão facilmente, levantou sua mão que novamente emitia a estranha luz e fez com que várias pedras que estavam espalhadas naquele lugar levitassem e atacassem Li. 

Enquanto seu oponente desviava das pedras, a mulher apoiou as mãos ao chão recobrando o fôlego, seu companheiro veio imediatamente ao seu auxilio.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim!"

O rapaz olhou para o Li. - "Eu sabia que ele era forte mas não tanto."

"O que iremos fazer?" - perguntou a mulher 

"Vamos atacar juntos." - A moça confirmou com a cabeça. 

Shaoran deu uma cambalhota alcançando sua espada, estava cansado daquela brincadeira sem graça. - "Deus do raio vinde a mim!" - gritou

Todas as pedras transformaram-se em pó pelo raio da espada de Li. Aproveitando o momento de distração, o casal atacou simultaneamente atingindo em cheio o peito de Shaoran que bateu com força as costas em uma árvore.

Sakura estava pronta para usar uma de sua cartas, quando sentiu novamente uma forte energia percorrer o seu corpo, levantou o olhar e a luz vermelha circundava Li, a mesma de horas atrás. Li levantou com os olhos negros e cheios de ódio, lentamente passou a mão no canto da boca que sangrava e sorriu. 

"Vocês já eram!" 

Como um raio Li os alcançou rapidamente e os atacou. Eles recebiam golpes de todos os lados, tão rápidos que não conseguiam desviar-se ou defender-se. Depois de alguns minutos de tortura, o casal ferido caíram ao chão. 

"Anda! Levantem." - gritou Li.

O rapaz tentou firmar a mão no chão para levantar-se, mas não conseguindo voltou a cair. -"Nós nos rendemos. Acabou!" - balbuciou. 

Li aproximou-se do casal de derrotados e com uma mão levantou sem nenhuma dificuldade o rapaz pela trança. Sakura ficou aterrorizada com a ação de Li, mesmo o rapaz sendo mais alto do que ele, via que ele não fazia a mínima força. 

"Só vai acabar quando eu disser." - urrou Shaoran.

Sakura correu e segurou o braço do rapaz, não iria deixar Li machucar ninguém - "Shaoran pare com isso! Eles se renderam."

Os olhos de Li voltaram ao normal ao ouvir a doce voz de sua amada, largou o rapaz que se esborrachou no chão. Por alguns minutos fitou suas mãos, espantado com o que acabara de fazer. 

"Você está bem Shaoran?" - perguntou a menina atordoada.

"Sim, está tudo bem." - Shaoran encarou os dois, que levantavam-se e por respeito se inclinaram diante de Li.

"Sinto muito! Meu nome é Ling Pu e esta é minha irmã Miyu Pu. Somos guerreiros da guarda da escola de magia. Viemos com uma mensagem para o Sr. Li."

"Forma interessante de dar recado." - alfinetou Li.

"Mas vocês não disseram que tinham vindo desafiá-lo." - falou Sakura curiosa. 

"Na verdade era para primeiro medirmos a força do Sr. Li."

"Hulf! Essa é nova para mim." - resmungou Li. - "Digam logo o que querem comigo."

"Aqui não é o melhor lugar para tratarmos do assunto!"

Shaoran aproximou-se e o encarou, iria fazer aquele cara falar mesmo que tivesse que tirar as palavras da boca dele. - "Desembucha de uma vez."

"Li.. Sakura.." - de repente ouviram seus nomes sendo chamados. Sakura e Shaoran viraram-se avistando Kaoru e Tay. Aproveitando a distração dos dois, Ling e Miyu sumiram na escuridão. Li virou-se tentando segurá-los, mas apenas ouviu a voz de Ling. - "Por favor! Encontre-nos neste mesmo lugar amanhã depois de suas aulas.' 

Shaoran suspirou fundo, não poderia fazer nada apenas esperar; olhou para sua espada e a desmaterializou, a pequena esfera levitou pousando suavemente na mão de seu dono, que a colocou no bolso. Sakura foi em direção a Tay e Kaoru que corriam ao seu encontro. 

"Vocês estão bem?" - perguntou Kaoru.

"Sim!" - Sakura forçou um sorriso.

"Tinha tantos guardas que pensei que não iríamos conseguir." - comentou Tay.

"Para você deve ter sido fácil porque está com Li, mas esse zonzo aqui fez a gente dar a maior volta no zoológico." - resmungou Kaoru irritada.

"Pare de reclamar, pelo menos estamos fora." - retrucou Tay.

"Ele tem razão, o que importa é que estamos todos bem." - concordou Sakura.

Sakura olhou para trás avistando Li. Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, olhando espantado para suas próprias mãos, alguma coisa estava errado com o seu namorado, ela só não sabia o que.

"Bem! vamos para casa, já está ficando tarde." - Tay suspirou e voltou a caminhar.

"Vovó deve estar em cólicas de preocupação." - comentou Kaoru.

"Vamos também meu amor?" - Sakura caminhou até Li não obtendo resposta, pelo visto não só ela estava preocupada. - "Shaoran, está tudo bem?"

Saindo de seu transe, Li olhou espantado para Sakura e sorriu balançando a cabeça positivamente. - "Vamos."

O percurso do caminho para a casa de Sakura fora feito em silêncio. Tantas dúvidas e suposições passavam na cabeça de Li e Sakura, que nem ao menos conseguiam conversar. Shaoran levou Sakura até a porta de sua casa, a menina subia as escadas quando virou-se e encarou seu namorado.

"O que está acontecendo com você Shaoran? Você está diferente."

"Você também." - exclamou Li sério.

"Eu?" - Sakura franziu a testa não entendendo, não fora ela que fizera coisas incríveis naquela noite.

"Sim. Sua aura está mudando."

Li sentou-se na escada da entrada da casa, passando as mãos nos cabelos, deixando-os mais embaraçados do que nunca. Sakura respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado de seu namorado, enlaçando seu braço. Ele tinha razão, ela também estava mudando. As correntes de energia se tornaram constante no corpo da menina desde a noite da festa.

"O que será que está acontecendo conosco?" - perguntou fitando o chão.

"Talvez nossos poderes estejam se desenvolvendo rápido demais." - respondeu Shaoran.

"Mas por que só agora? Não teriam que ter começado a desenvolver desde o final da captura das cartas Clow e aumentado gradativamente?"

"Sakura! Nem sempre há uma explicação coerente no mundo da magia." - explicou Li fitando-a. - "Às vezes ocorrem fatos estranhos em nossas vidas, e só o que podemos fazer, é aceitar." - completou. 

Sakura pensou bem nas palavras de Li e concordou, realmente se ela fosse achar uma explicação de como a vida dela mudou de um dia para o outro, iria ficar o resto da vida procurando e não acharia. Sorriu para o seu namorado e beijou-o

"Você tem razão meu amor! Não importa o que tivermos que passar, se tivermos um ao outro, tudo vai dar certo."

Shaoran segurou o pescoço de Sakura e a puxou para si. Enlaçaram-se um ao outro, mergulhando num beijo apaixonado. Os dois estavam começando a relaxar quando ouviram um grito de dentro da casa. Kero abriu a porta esbaforido, reclamando da demora de sua mestra.

Após Shaoran garantir que Sakura estava em casa, pedir mil desculpas para o Sr. Fujitaka por tê-la levado tão tarde e ter agüentado calado todas as reclamações do guardião enfurecido, caminhou pelas ruas de Tomoeda aproveitando o frescor da madrugada. Sua cabeça borbulhava com todos os acontecimentos daquele dia, foram tantas sensações diferentes. Tentara convencer Sakura de que tudo isso era normal, mas ele mesmo não acreditava em suas palavras, alguma coisa estava errada. Lembrou-se do dia de seu aniversário, a uma semana atrás e resolveu ir no meio do bosque onde tinha despertado. Ao chegar se impressionou, a semana toda tinha se convencido que aquela cena da floresta devastada era apenas uma ilusão causada pela dor intensa, mas não era. Nessa noite não estava tão escura como a outra e podia-se ver claramente o buraco no chão e as árvores caídas. Uma faixa amarela da polícia de Tókio provava que ele não tinha sido o único a perceber.

"Será que fui eu o responsável por isso?" - perguntou para si.

Passou pela faixa que cercava o buraco e desceu até o centro, não era tão fundo mas seu diâmetro era razoavelmente grande. Agachou-se e passou a mão de leve no chão, sentindo a enorme energia que ainda emanava daquele lugar. Como em um filme de trás para frente, todas as imagens estranhas daquele dia passaram diante dos olhos cor de âmbar, deixando-o mais confuso ainda.

"Impressionante não?"

Li olhou para cima e viu um homem que estava próximo ao buraco. Mesmo com pouca claridade pode reconhecê-lo de imediato, já que sua presença era bem familiar para Li. 

"Sensei, o que está fazendo aqui?" - perguntou o rapaz.

"Eu faço a mesma pergunta. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Está muito quente, resolvi dar uma volta para refrescar." - respondeu Li levantando-se

Kenji soltou um sorriso e desceu até o centro do buraco, onde Li estava.

"E que volta... está bem longe de casa."

"Talvez!" - desconversou Li. - "Você sabe o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Ninguém sabe. A policia local está louca investigando" - Kenji olhou para Li com um sorriso nos lábios. - "Você sabe o que foi, não é?"

"Eu? Por que eu?" - o rapaz arregalou os olhos surpreso. _Será que sensei sabe que fui eu o causador dessa devastação?_ - pensou o rapaz.

"Consegue sentir esta energia magnífica que está sendo emitida?" - perguntou Kenji sem ao menos perceber a inquietação de seu aprendiz. 

"Sim." - respondeu Shaoran ansioso.

"O que quer que tenha pousado aqui, deve ser grandioso."

_"Pousado? Ele falou a palavra "pousado"? Então ele não estava insinuando que fosse eu e sim alguma outra criatura." _- pensou o rapaz. 

"O que poderia ser?" - perguntou Shaoran desfarçando.

"O mundo está cheio de criaturas mágicas incríveis, talvez uma fênix ou um unicórnio alado. Quem vai saber?.. É uma pena que o mundo dos normais não esteja preparado para ver essas maravilhas." - reclamou.

"O ser humano tem medo de tudo o que é diferente."

"Tem razão..." - concordou seu mestre.

Shaoran sorriu aliviado, não estava querendo que mais pessoas soubessem disso, antes dele descobrir do que se tratava. Virou-se para o seu mestre levantando a sobrancelha. 

"Mas você não me disse o que está fazendo por aqui?"

"Eu venho todas as noites para treinar um pouco aqui. É um lugar tranqüilo e não passa ninguém. Posso treinar minhas reais habilidades sem me preocupar com o que os outros podem pensar. Afinal de contas o mestre sempre tem que ser mais forte que o aluno" - sorriu

"Claro! Já que eu estou aqui, que tal uma aula extra?" - perguntou Shaoran.

"Tudo bem, mas já vou avisando que estou em um ótimo dia." - falou batendo nas costas de Shaoran, que animado já tirava a camisa.

"Eu também."

Os dois começaram a lutar, para eles apenas a lua os observava, mas estavam enganados, a imagem de Li estava sendo refletida em uma bola de cristal desde o momento que saíra do boliche para o teste de Soujirou. A grande bola em cima de uma pequena mesa, localizada no meio de uma sala apenas iluminada pela lareira, era analisada por alguém que olhava atentamente todos os movimentos de Li. Sentado em uma enorme poltrona não podia-se ver seu rosto, já que usava uma capa com gorro. A porta do aposento rangeu, e um belo rapaz com cabelos compridos adentrou na sala. 

"Continua vendo esse garoto?" - resmungou o rapaz.

"Está com ciúmes Adriel?" - rebateu o homem com a voz gélida.

"Não me faça rir." 

"Pois você deveria estar aqui para aprender algumas coisas também."

Adriel franziu a testa não gostando muito do comentário, sentou-se bruscamente na poltrona lateral. - "Eu não tenho que aprender nada com esse idiota, suas habilidades são insignificantes para mim."

"Nunca subestime os Lis, Adriel. Eles são a pior raça de guerreiros existente neste planeta." - o homem virou-se para o rapaz.

"Tenho certeza que você não me chamou aqui para isso." - Adriel cortou o assunto, sabia que quando ele começava a falar dessa família repugnante não parava.

"Quero que você pare de atacar os aprendizes da escola."

"Parar!?! Mas por quê?" - surpreendeu-se.

"Já consegui o que queria." - virou-se para a bola de cristal, assistindo a luta de Shaoran.

"Mas..." - Tentou persuadi-lo sendo interrompido antes mesmo de começar.

"Irá desafiar as ordens de seu mestre?"

Adriel engoliu as palavras e respirou fundo. - "Será como quiser."

"Ótimo! Quero que treine oito horas por dia."

O rapaz iria retrucar sobre as ordens do misterioso homem que era seu mestre mas desistiu. Inclinou o corpo para frente como uma resposta positiva ao pedido e virou-se para deixar o homem a sós.

"Faz muito tempo Li... Muito tempo." - sussurrou.

Continua....

**__**

N.A.: Tenho o prazer de apresentar-lhes: "Os Vilões". Hehehe Finalmente os vilões da série dão as caras, e pelo visto Shaoran não chama atenção só das garotas. ^_~ 

Gente! Eu sinto muito pela demora em atualizar, mas as coisas estão realmente pegando, sem mencionar que estou com um problema sério de doença em minha família, para ser mais exata, com a minha mamãe, mas tenho certeza que aconteça o que acontecer, tudo ficará bem no final (Essa frase lembra quem? Hehe) 

Meu beijo mais do que especial esta semana vai para minha amiguinha Cherry, que estava um tempo sumida. Ai Cherry, vc não sabe o quanto estou feliz por vc ter voltado. ^________^ 

Beijinhos para Gabi (Pinky), Midori, Celo, Kath, Fabrininha (Cadê vc?), Mel e para minha querida amada idolatrada salve salve revisora Rô. Ah! e o meu amiguinho João Paulo (Tudo bem que ele não lê os meus fics, mas ele está aqui do meu lado torrando minhas idéias para colocar o nome dele aqui. Hehehe)

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews.

Beijinhos e até a próxima.

Andy

*Besta (é) sf. Antiga arma para disparar setas curtas e balas de pedra ou ferro.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

O Campus da Faculdade estava um alvoroço de alunos para todos os lados. O comentário da vez era do noticiário da manhã. Todas as víboras do Zoológico Central de Tomoeda amanheceram mortas. As especulações eram diversas, desde uma doença rara até um espírito revoltado. Tay encostado no portão, contava os detalhes sobre a aventura da noite passada para Yamazaki. Li estava ao seu lado, indiferente quanto à empolgação do colega de sala, pensava no que aqueles dois, da noite anterior, queriam com ele. Os três esperavam as meninas que tinham ido na secretaria da Faculdade.

"Cara! Li foi tão rápido que nem vimos como ele conseguiu. Em um momento ele estava descendo, no outro já tinha voltado. Você tinha que estar lá." - Tay falava gesticulando com as mãos..

"E arriscar meu pescoço? Não muito obrigado. E como as cobras morreram?" - falou Yamazaki.

"É verdade! Li você teve alguma coisa com isso?" - Tay virou-se para Li esperando uma resposta.

Diferente de Yamazaki, que nunca comentava as habilidades de seu amigo de infância, Tay sempre questionava-o. Mesmo que ele sempre respondesse com meias palavras, não desistia. Sabia muito bem que Li não era uma pessoa normal, afinal de contas ninguém poderia ser tão perfeito assim. Se alguém tivesse capacidade de acabar com um monte de cobras como aquelas, com certeza essa pessoa era ele. Shaoran não respondeu, Tay balançou a mão em frente aos olhos de Li, e este continuava sem mover um músculo.

"Li! Estou falando com você..." - nenhuma resposta, por fim gritou. - "LIIIIII."

"Hã.. o quê?" - despertou Shaoran do seu transe.

"Onde você estava? Estou um tempão te chamando e você fica aí.. paradão." - Tay imitava um robô, fazendo Yamazaki rir.

"Desculpa. Eu estou meio distraído." 

"Meio não, totalmente."

"Foi mau mesmo." - Coçou a cabeça um pouco constrangido.

Tay iria repetir a pergunta quando viu as meninas acenarem para eles. Sakura e Chiraru alcançando-os, logo deram um beijo nos seus respectivos namorados. Tay e Kaoru olharam um para o outro, virando a cara logo em seguida ruborizados. Sempre os seis estavam juntos, e sempre eles ficavam de castiçal para os dois casais apaixonados. Tay sentia um carinho muito grande por Kaoru, achava ela uma garota muito linda e divertida, mas ela só tinha olhos para Li. Yamazaki e Chiraru às vezes davam um jeito para os dois ficarem sozinhos e quem sabe rolar alguma coisa, mas Kaoru sempre fugia.

"E aí Kaoru! Não vai beijar o Tay?" - Alfinetou Yamazaki com uma risadinha maliciosa. 

"Deixa de ser idiota Yamazaki." - Kaoru foi até ele e socou-o no braço, que reclamou.

"Por que não?. Vocês dois fazem um casal tão lindo." - perguntou Sakura, não entendendo a revolta da amiga.

"Ou será que tem um amor não correspondido por trás disto?" - falou Yamazaki com a mão no queixo, como se estivesse procurando na memória, algo que respondesse essa pergunta.

Chiraru deu uma cotovelada no estômago do namorado. Ele sabia muito bem quem era o dono do coração de sua prima. Kaoru olhou de relance para Shaoran que estava abraçado com Sakura e saiu correndo sem dizer um palavra.

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz?" - indagou Yamazaki, esfregando a barriga, demonstrando que ela não estava brincando. Chiraru se virou revoltada, gritando nos ouvidos de seu namorado.

"Você é um idiota Takashi. Você sabe muito bem que ela gosta de..." - Chiraru tampou sua própria boca e olhou para Li e Tay. O que ela não sabia, é que o único que estava completamente fora da situação era Li. Até mesmo a zonza da Sakura sabia muito bem quem era a paixão de Kaoru. Mas como Li não gostava de se meter na vida dos outros não deu importância para o que ela tinha dito.

"É melhor irmos. Amanhã tem prova final de Administração. Vamos galera." - Tay virou-se esperando ser seguido.

"Sinto muito Tay, mas eu não poderei ir, tenho um compromisso agora muito importante." - falou Shaoran caminhando para o lato oposto de Tay.

"É uma pena.. então vamos Yamazaki."

"Eu vou atrás da Kaoru. Você vem Sakura?" - perguntou Chiraru.

"Eu vou com o Shaoran. Depois a gente se fala." - Sakura enlaçou o braço de Li e o acompanhou. 

Sakura e Shaoran chegaram cedo no campo de futebol, onde estava marcado para encontrarem-se com os misteriosos guerreiros. A menina sentou-se na arquibancada mal feita, enquanto Li preferiu ficar em pé.

"O que será que eles querem com você?" – perguntou Sakura brincando com as mãos.

"No começo eu pensei que tinham sido enviados pelo Clã Li, só para certificarem-se de que estou treinando como havia prometido, mas depois que eles disseram de onde tinham vindo, eu não tenho mais certeza."

"Não sei! Estou com um mau pressentimento."

"Eu também." - Shaoran encostou-se em um árvore e cruzou os braços, já ficando impaciente. 

"Quem diria, o moleque está com medo."

Os dois olharam em volta procurando o dono daquela voz. Sakura sentiu sua mochila se mexendo e lembrou-se que Kero, logo depois que ela narrou todos os acontecimentos, insistiu em participar da conversa. Ela sabia que Li não aceitaria de modo algum a presença dele, então Kero disse que ficaria escondido dentro da bolsa dela, querendo ela ou não.

"Você ouviu isso?' - Li olhava para os lados.

"Ouviu.. ouviu o quê? Eu não ouvi nada." - tentou disfarçar a menina. Pegou a bolsa e a apertou contra o peito, fazendo Kero gemer por causa do aperto.

Shaoran levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado. - "Sakura, essa voz veio de dentro de sua bolsa."

"Não... foi impressão sua." - Sakura sorriu sem graça. 

Shaoran desencostou da árvore um pouco irritado, ela era péssima em mentiras e ele detestava quando ela tentava enganá-lo. 

"Não tente me enganar Sakura." - Shaoran pegou a bolsa de Sakura e quando a abriu Kero saiu voando de dentro dela. 

"O que esta bola de pêlo está fazendo aqui?" - falou Li com raiva

Kero não deixou por menos, fazendo sua pose de superioridade falou - "Para sua informação eu vim proteger a minha mestra e me certificar que você não vai colocá-la em nenhuma encrenca."

"Oras! Seu bicho encardido." - Li fechou a mão, pronto para dar um soco em Kero que se posicionou para lutar.

"Calma! Calma! Não vão brigar aqui." - Sakura entrou no meio dos dois, sorrindo sem graça

"Por que você trouxe este inútil?" - indagou Li.

"Ele insistiu em participar da conversa." - Sakura pegou Kero e o apertou nos braços.

"Pois não deveria."

"Quem você pensa que é seu moleque insolente?" - Kero se debatia, tentando livrar-se de Sakura e voar em cima de Li.

"Por favor parem... hã?!" - Sakura parou de falar ao ver Ling e Miyu atrás deles.

Os guerreiros Pu olhavam com curiosidade a confusão. De roupas normais, quase não dava para reconhecê-los, sem contar que no claro eles pareciam bem mais jovens e tinham traços orientais.

Ling aproximou-se de Li, e respeitosamente inclinou-se - "Obrigado por terem vindo!"

"Foi esses dois que deram uma surra no moleque?" – Kero voou até os dois e começou a rodeá-los.

"O que é isso?" - perguntou Miyu apontando para o guardião pairando a sua frente.

"Esse é o Kero." - respondeu Sakura coçando a cabeça sem graça. 

"Meu nome é Kerberus, o poderosíssimo guardião de olhos dourados das cartas Clow, agora Cartas Sakura." - Kero fazia suas tradicionais poses. 

"Essa criatura cabeçuda?" - Ling olhou bem de perto e apontou para Kero.

"Olha como fala seu fedelho.." - resmungou Kero.

Sakura pegou o guardião pela asa e afastou-o de Ling - 'Nem pense em se transformar aqui Kero.'

"Estou começando a gostar deste cara." - Shaoran sorriu de lado, alfinetando o bichinho.

Ling olhou para sua irmã, não entendendo muito bem toda aquela situação. 

"Bem! Por favor acompanhe-nos até o lugar onde estamos hospedados para podermos conversar melhor.'

"Não vamos a lugar nenhum. Ou você fala agora ou eu acabo com você." - Shaoran olhou sério para os dois. Sakura entrou na frente do namorado, vendo que ele não estava muito satisfeito

"Ele tem razão Shaoran. Aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos."

Li olhou para os dois e olhou para Sakura. Por que não? Se algo acontecesse de errado ele podia muito bem destruir aqueles dois. O local onde estavam hospedados não era muito longe dali, ficava na periferia. A casa era muito simples e só tinha um quarto e uma sala onde também funcionava a cozinha, mas em compensação a parte de trás tinha uma área bem grande contendo um jardim. Com um gesto Ling ofereceu almofadas para os dois sentarem, Sakura como sempre sentou-se educadamente enquanto tentava controlar Kero que estava uma fera. Shaoran não aceitou, preferiu ficar em pé olhando para cada canto daquele lugar, gostava de saber exatamente onde estava pisando.

"Peço-lhes desculpas pelo lugar simples." - Ling inclinou-se novamente.

"Não se preocupe com isso." - Sakura sorriu para o rapaz deixando-o um pouco corado.

"Gostariam de tomar um chá?" – disse, disfarçando seu constrangimento.

"Ah sim!" - respondeu a menina satisfeita. Ela não imaginava que ele pudesse ser tão educado. 

Li olhou enfurecido para Sakura. Ele não estava ali para uma visita informal. - "Não viemos aqui para tomar o chá da tarde."

"Peço novamente desculpas Sr. Li." - falou Ling calmamente.

"Mas que moleque de pavio curto, sempre há tempo para um chazinho. " - rebateu Kero, voando até ficar em frente ao rapaz, e com um sorriso malicioso completou. - "E alguns biscoitinhos também." 

Ling olhou assustado para a criatura à sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele era o mesmo guardião que ouviu tanto falar. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes. 

"Hã.. É Claro. Miyu."

A menina que estava ao lado de seu irmão levantou-se e preparou um chá com biscoitos. Shaoran deu um tapa na própria testa pensando que aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira. Sakura não sabia onde enfiava a cara de tanta vergonha. Kero engolia os biscoito deixando todos espantados com a habilidade dele de engolir sem se engasgar, até Li e Sakura estavam impressionados. 

"Podem começar ... eu estou bem." - Falou Kero com a boca cheia. 

"Por isso que não queria que você viesse." - A vontade de Sakura era de enfiar a cara em um buraco.

"Mas estou quieto." - falou como se estivesse sendo injustiçado. 

Shaoran suspirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos embaraçando-os mais. - "E então, o que querem de mim?"

O rapaz fez um sinal com a mão pedindo para Li sentar-se, que sem reclamar sentou-se.

"Antes de dizer o nosso verdadeiro motivo de estarmos aqui, gostaria de saber se vocês já ouviram falar do Mistério dos vinte.' - começou Ling. 

"O que eu tenho a ver com isso?" - rebateu Li.

"Deixe ele falar Shaoran!' - pediu carinhosamente Sakura. Shaoran encarou a namorada, respirou fundo e respondeu.

"Sim. Saiu em todos os jornais e noticiários daqui. E daí?"

Ling franziu a testa, não gostando muito da forma ríspida que Li estava tratando-os, mas não pode negar que se estivesse no lugar dele, faria o mesmo. - "Mas não é bem o que está sendo divulgado."

"O que quer dizer?" - perguntou Sakura, demostrando interesse pelo assunto.

Ling continuou - "Vocês sabem muito bem que longe dos olhos do mundo, há outro universo que coexiste com esse. O mundo mágico. O que está acontecendo na realidade é uma caça a feiticeiros.'

"Caça a feiticeiros?!?" - perguntou Kero quase engasgando com os biscoitos.

"Sim!." - confirmou o rapaz.

"Mas quem está fazendo isso?" - perguntou Kero exaltado.

"Foi visto alguém vestindo uma capa negra usando um anel da elite dos cinco. Suspeitamos que seja um homem por sua força."

"Não seria um louco que quer destruir as aberrações do mundo?" - Diferente da surpresa de Kero e de Sakura, Shaoran não se surpreendeu. Essa era a reação mais provável, de alguém que não possui poderes mágicos e se depara com feiticeiros

"Não. Ele é bem específico na suas vítimas." - rebateu Ling. - "Mesmo tendo outros feiticeiros em volta, ele apenas atacou os que tinham vinte anos completos. Achamos que ele está procurando algo."

"O que ele faz para terem chegado a essa conclusão?"

"Todas as vítimas tiveram os seus cristais retirados, e apesar disto ele não os levaram."

"Entendo." - Shaoran abaixou a cabeça analisando a situação.

"Todo mundo sabe que o Cristal não tem serventia nenhuma fora do corpo!" - falou Kero, dando uma de esperto.

"Mais um motivo para crer que realmente ele está procurando por um diferente." - alfinetou Li.

Sakura olhava a todos com um ponto de interrogação, não entendendo muito bem do papo - "O que tem de tão interessante nesses cristais?"

"Como o que tem de tão interessante nos cristais? Ele contêm toda a nossa vida." - Manifestou-se Miyu, que até então estava calada.

"Sakura, você sabe o que é um Cristal?" - Shaoran olhou para a namorada vendo o grande ponto de interrogação em sua cabeça.

"Não são aquelas pedrinhas coloridas que usam para fazer brincos ou colares."

Todos caíram no chão com gotas na cabeça. Kero foi o primeiro a levantar e voar de um lado para o outro.

"Sakura como você não sabe o que é um Cristal?"

"Você nunca me disse nada sobre isso." - Sakura o encarou feio.

"Provavelmente não tinha tempo já que fica o dia todo em frente a televisão." - Alfinetou Li.

"Ah, não enche!!" - resmungou Kero mostrando a língua

"A alma, o espírito e o corpo físico são as partes que formam o homem. Os seres mágicos possuem um corpo, um espírito e um Cristal, que fica localizado no coração da pessoa. Esse Cristal é responsável pela essência de seus poderes." - explicou Li.

"A cor dos Cristal também é muito importante. Se ele for negro isso significa que sua personalidade é má e se ele for transparente você é do time dos bons." - completou Kero, tentando amenizar o seu lado.

"Ao ser retirado, o corpo de seu dono fica sem sua essência, por isso secam, tomando a aparência de múmias."

"Que coisa horrível." - espantou-se a menina.

"E onde eu entro nesta história?' - indagou Li.

"Depois de ter atacado todos os feiticeiros com vinte anos do mundo inteiro, seu objetivo agora é a escola de magia na Inglaterra. Tivemos o desprazer de enfrentá-lo mas..."

"Mas pelo jeito não conseguiram muita coisa." - completou Shaoran.

"Ele tem uma habilidade fora de nossas capacidades, sem contar que o anel que ele usa anula qualquer tipo de magia." - tentou explicar Ling.

"Simplificando, vocês estão levando uma surra." - alfinetou Kero.

"O estilo de luta dele é magnífico, tanto em artes marciais como com a espada. Só conheço uma pessoa que tem o mesmo estilo e que possui chances de acabar com ele." - Ling olhou para Li. Sakura arregalou novamente os olhos, entendendo muito bem o que ele queria dizer com isso. 

"Espere um momento. Vocês querem que Shaoran vá para a Inglaterra e enfrente esse cara?"

"Sr Li é o único que se compara às habilidades dele. Ele é o único que tem uma chance de destrui-lo."

"Olha aqui! Eu sou realmente muito bom mas não estou a fim de arriscar meu pescoço." - comentou Li

"Sr. Li ele já matou vários de nosso guerreiros." - Miyu tentou persuadir. 

"Nós sentimos muito pelo seus amigos mas Shaoran não irá cometer suicídio.'

Miyu olhou com um certo desprezo para Sakura. - "Mas não somos nós que estamos pedindo, esse é um pedido direto da Elite dos Cinco?"

"Da Elite dos Cinco?!?" - repetiu Li, querendo ter certeza do que ela acabara de falar. Vendo que Miyu e Ling confirmavam com a cabeça, Shaoran levantou-se em silêncio e encostou-se na porta. 

"Não importa quem tenha pedido. Ele não vai." - continuou Sakura. Não iria permitir que seu namorado enfrentar algo tão perigoso.

"Srta. Kinomoto entenda, se não fizermos alguma coisa não saberemos o que este homem está realmente pretendendo. Esta semana ele matou mais dois de nosso guardas guerreiros friamente." - rebateu Ling.

"A Elite está muito preocupada com as reais intenções do inimigo." - completou Miyu

Sakura encarou Miyu e por fim levantou-se.

"Que essa tal de Elite que o enfrente."

"Você é burra é? Você ouviu que magia não tem efeito nele." - gritou Miyu encarando-a;

"Ei! Olha como você fala com ela sua encrenqueira." - Kero foi em defessa de sua mestra.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Kero estava quase entrando nos tapas com Miyu, enquanto Ling discutia com Sakura. Shaoran virou-se e olhou cada um, pareciam crianças discutindo. 

"'PAREM!" - gritou.

Pararam e olharam assustados para Li que estava com uma cara mais séria do que o normal. Sakura tentou explicar. - "Mas..."

"Eu pedi para parar Sakura." - interrompeu Shaoran elevando a voz. - "Quem tem que tomar a decisão aqui sou eu e mais ninguém."

"Mas você não pode..." - continuo Sakura.

"Chega! Você não pode ficar decidindo por mim." - falou firme.

Sakura fechou a cara e se jogou no chão sentando-se com muita raiva. A garota sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, com toda força controlou-se, não iria dar o gostinho para eles vendo-a chorar. Shaoran respirou fundo e perguntou. 

"Foi realmente a Elite do Cinco que mandou me chamar?"

"Sim! Eles aguardam ansiosamente sua chegada." - confirmou Ling

"E quando que seria a partida?"

"No momento propício ao Senhor."

Sakura olhou espantada para Li e pôs-se de pé. - "Shaoran... Você não pode."

Shaoran olhou sério para ela, sabia que ela fazia essas coisas não para controlá-lo e sim para protegê-lo, mas ela não fazia idéia de como era importante aceitar esse pedido. 

"Eu não posso negar um pedido direto da Elite. Sinto muito Sakura." - Desviou os olhos

Com o coração partido a garota pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo sendo seguida por Kero. Shaoran nada fez, apenas acompanhou com os olhos sua flor se distanciar. 

"Marque a viagem para daqui duas semanas. Quero terminar o semestre na faculdade."

"Será como o Senhor deseja." - Ling inclinou-se em respeito.

"Obrigada Sr. Li." - agradeceu Miyu sorrindo

"Não me agradeça.... ainda!" - Falando isso, foi embora.

"Não fique assim." - Kero passava a patinha na cabeça de Sakura, no intuito de acalmá-la

"Como você quer que eu fique? Meu namorado vai para o outro lado do mundo para enfrentar um cara super poderoso que matou várias pessoas." - rebateu.

Sakura já estava em sua casa e sentada no sofá tentava controlar o choro. Só de pensar na idéia de ficar sem Li já fazia seu coração doer. Kero tentava consolá-la o que estava sendo em vão.

"Mas não adianta ficar desse jeito, o moleque já resolveu."

Sakura respirou fundo, não queria concordar mas Kero estava certo. Quando Li tomava uma decisão, ninguém fazia-o mudar de idéia.

"Sabe Kero, depois que Shaoran voltou de vez para Tomoeda, minha vida ficou maravilhosa. Tivemos a oportunidade de sermos pessoas normais, namorados normais. Não precisávamos ficar tendo que sair a noite para caçar coisas estranhas ou evitar uma catástrofe. Foram três anos maravilhosos." - os olhos verdes brilharam lembrando-se dos momentos de paz. Mas logo Sakura fechou a cara levantando-se nervosa. - "Agora vem essa tal de Elite dos cinco atrapalhar tudo! Por que eles não resolvem?."

"Eles são pessoas muito sérias, se eles disseram que o moleque é o único que pode resolver é porque é."

Os grandes olhos verdes encararam a pequena criatura que flutuava à sua frente. Eram poucos os momentos que Kero falava sério, mas desta vez estava mais sério do que das outras vezes. Se Li e Kero tinham tanto respeito por essas pessoas com certeza eles eram muito importantes. Sakura até se sentiu um pouco mal com o seu egocentrismo, afinal pessoas estavam morrendo.

"O que é esta Elite dos cinco?"

"Sakura você nem sabe o que é isso e está reclamando?" - perguntou Kero sobressaltado.

"Na hora eu fiquei tão nervosa que nem pensei em perguntar."

"Você está muito desatualizada na magia. Me fez passar vergonha na frente daqueles super-desenvolvidos." - reclamou Kero.

"Se você parasse de ficar na frente da televisão jogando vídeo game e vendo novela, teria tempo de me ensinar algumas coisas." - alfinetou Sakura

"Para de pegar no meu pé." - resmungou.

"Anda! Me fala o que é esta tal de Elite dos cinco." - Sakura jogou-se no sofá sentando. Com os braços cruzados, Kero pousou na perna de Sakura.

"A Elite dos Cincos é um grupo de magos que agem como um governo no mundo da magia. Eles têm o poder supremo e são responsáveis pela coexistência dos seres mágicos com os seres normais. Se alguma coisa acontece de errado e põe em risco este mundo eles interferem." - explicou.

"Alguma coisa que acontece de errado? Como assim? " 

"Por exemplo, se você falhasse na captura das cartas Clow e não conseguisse passar pelo julgamento de Yue, com certeza eles iriam intervir." - respondeu o pequeno ser. 

'Então eles me conhecem?' - Sakura ficou impressionada com isso. Se sentiu até envergonhada por não saber de nada relacionado ao mundo mágico. 

"Claro! Eles controlam tudo"

"Você conhece algum destes magos?"

'Sim. Um deles é a reecarnação do Mago Clow e a outra é a mãe do moleque."

"Eriol e a Sra. Li?" - repetiu Sakura encantada.

"Sim. Os lugares da Elite dos cinco são passados de geração a geração. A família Li sempre teve um lugar reservado. A mãe do moleque tomou posse quando o pai dele morreu, e com certeza o moleque será o próximo a ocupar este lugar."

"Agora estou entendendo por que é tão importante para Shaoran. Não é porque é a Elite dos Cinco e sim a mãe dele.'"- Sakura sentiu-se mais envergonhada ainda. Ela sabia muito bem que um pedido da mãe de Li era mais que uma ordem, era uma obrigação. 

"E você também tem uma cadeira lá. Afinal de contas você é a herdeira de Clow. Pensando bem! Vocês dois vão acabar com a moral da Elite."

Essa era uma novidade para Sakura, participar de um grupo que é respeitado por todos não estava nem nos sonhos da menina. Ela fitou os olhos na mesinha de centro a sua frente tentando digerir todas as informações que tinha recebido. Saindo de seu transe momentâneo avistou um envelope em cima da mesa. 

"O que é isso?" - perguntou já pegando a carta.

"Uma carta." - respondeu Kero implicando com a menina.

"Eu sei que é uma carta, mas ela é estranha." - Falou Sakura revirando o envelope de um lado para o outro

De repente o envelope, que antes não tinha nada escrito começou a aparecer uma sombra, em poucos minutos o nome de Sakura apareceu em letras douradas e um selo com um brasão. Ao tocar no lacre o envelope brilhou dando forma a uma pessoa. 

"Olá Sakura! Como vai?" - falou a imagem.

"Ahhhh" - gritou Sakura levantou-se exasperada e pulou para trás do sofá. - "Eriol?!" - exclamou a menina no momento em que identificou a imagem. 

"Faz muito tempo." - Falou Eriol com seu tradicional sorriso.

A menina pulou novamente o sofá, voltando a sentar-se. Com os olhos arregalados perguntou. - "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Kero deu uma cotovelada no braço de Sakura - "Não é ele. É apenas uma ilusão."

"Exatamente. Estou aqui para lhe fazer um convite."

"Um convite?" - perguntou Sakura.

"Sim. Nós da Elite dos cinco estamos convidando você, a nova dona das cartas Clow a vir para a escola de magia na Inglaterra."

"Mas por quê?" - perguntou Kero.

"O seus poderes estão crescendo conforme o tempo passa. Nós iremos treiná-la para usá-los com responsabilidade."

"Eu!? Ir para Inglaterra? Mas como? Eu não tenho dinheiro" - Levantou-se novamente exaltada.

"Não se preocupe, todas as despesas serão pagas."

"Mas e meu pai e o Touya?"

"Isso você também não precisa se preocupar já está tudo resolvido. E então, você aceita?" 

Sakura ficou calada com os olhos brilhando. Era tudo o que ela mais queria, conhecer a escola de magia e a Elite dos cinco, visitar a Inglaterra e principalmente não ficar longe de seu amado. Levantou os braços, dando pulinhos. 

"Mas é claro que vou."

"Então estarei aguardando." - Eriol sorriu e logo o holograma se desfez. Sakura ficou pulando de um lado ao outro extasiada.

"Nossa! Tudo isso só porque vai para a Inglaterra?"

"Não é só por isso. Agora eu vou poder ir com o Shaoran." - Falou com duas estrelas nos olhos.

Kero balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro - "Seu irmão não vai gostar nem um pouco disso."

Sakura nem deu importância. Trocou de roupa e foi preparar o jantar.

Shaoran ficou a tarde toda vagando pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Havia um conflito dentro dele. O seu lado guerreiro estava ansioso com a possibilidade de um novo desafio, mas o seu lado humano sofria ao ficar longe da pessoa que tanto amava. Mas de modo algum poderia negar um pedido direto da Elite dos cinco. Sem contar que com certeza sua mãe confiava plenamente nele. Passou por uma floricultura e comprou um lindo buquê de cravos silvestres. Foi direto para a casa de Sakura. Parou em frente à porta e respirou fundo. Conhecendo bem sua namorada com certeza tinha passado a tarde inteira chorando, quando ia bater na porta, esta abriu antes, e uma Sakura sorridente apareceu.

"Oi meu amor!"

"Hã. Oi." - foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar, espantado. 

Sakura deu um pulinho e o abraçou fortemente.

"Que bom que você chegou." - abriu os olhos e pode ver o buquê que ele segurava, escondido nas costas. - "Nossa que lindas flores, são para mim?"

"Bem... são."

"Ai, elas são lindas. Obrigada!" - Falou depois de cheirá-las. 

"De nada."

'Entre. Eu acabei de fazer o jantar. Você janta comigo não é?' - Sem esperar a resposta, pegou o braço de Li e puxou-o para dentro. 

Sakura estava muito falante, mais do que o normal. Shaoran nem conseguia dizer uma palavra, ele ainda estava em choque pela surpresa de ver Sakura tão animada. Ao terminarem o jantar sentaram-se na sala para tomar um chá. Ela preparou do jeito que ele gostava. Shaoran pegou a xícara e ficou olhando meio desconfiado para ela que continuava sorrindo.

"Não vai tomar o chá?" - indagou ao vê-lo parado com a xícara a sua frente.

Shaoran acordou de seu transe. - "O quê? Ah sim." - tomou um pequeno gole, e a olhou curioso. - "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Por que está me perguntando isso?"

"Bem, é porque eu não esperava vê-la tão feliz."

"Está falando isso por causa da sua viagem? Não se preocupe, eu entendi que isso é muito importante para você." - balançou a mão, tentando esconder o entusiasmo. 

"Que mudança. Não está mais preocupada comigo?"

"Confesso que sim. Mas sei que é um excelente guerreiro e vai acabar com esse cara fácil, fácil." 

Shaoran encarou Sakura, um pouco desconfiado. Mas por fim, resolveu acreditar. - "Que bom que entendeu."

O rapaz puxou-a para perto dando-lhe um abraço caloroso, Sakura era uma namorada maravilhosa. Mesmo que às vezes tentasse controlá-lo e vigiar seus passos, o que o irritava muito, mas era muito compreensiva e sempre o apoiava. Encostou seus lábios nos dela e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso.

"Vou sentir tanto sua falta."

"Eu não!" - Sakura falou secamente. Li afastou-se dela imediatamente, com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça. 

"Eu não vou sentir sua falta já que não ficarei longe de você." - Falou tranqüilamente.

"Não estou entendendo."

"Eu vou para a Inglaterra também." - ela mal conseguiu conter a alegria. 

"O quê?'

"Eu vou junto com você para a Inglaterra. Isso não é maravilhoso?."

"Você ficou maluca é?" - Shaoran levantou-se do sofá, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Por quê?"

"O que você vai fazer indo atrás de mim?"

Sakura fechou a cara, não gostando do tom de voz de Li. - "E quem disse que vou atrás de você? Eu fui convidada, tá."

"Convidada?"

"Sim! recebi um convite da Elite dos cinco para ser treinada por eles, e eu aceitei." - falou decidida e com pose de vitoriosa. 

"Ma-ma-mais.." Shaoran gaguejou. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que falar. 

Sakura balançou o dedo negativamente. - "Mas nada, foi você mesmo que disse que não se pode negar um pedido da Elite dos Cinco." ...

Shaoran sentiu-se acuado, ele detestava não ter a razão. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ter dito que não podia negar um pedido da Elite. Seu corpo todo estremeceu com a forma debochada que a garota falava com ele. Não conseguindo mais se controlar, explodiu.

"Oras isso não importa. Você não vai, ainda mais sem saber o que este cara quer."

"Eu vou sim!" - Os olhos verdes de Sakura estavam determinados.

"Você não pode se arriscar." - gritou

"Ah e você pode? Eu sei muito bem me defender, não sou uma inútil como você pensa." - gritou mais alto, irritada.

"Está querendo dizer com as cartas. Elas não terão nenhum efeito, você mesma ouviu que magia não o afeta."

'Não adianta, eu vou, pronto e acabou. E você não poderá fazer nada." - Sakura cruzou os braços, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto, não importando-se. 

Shaoran teve vontade de socar um. Respirou fundo para não fazer nenhuma besteira. A passos pesados saiu da casa batendo a porta com muita força. Sakura se encolheu toda ao ouvir o barulho. 

"Nossa! Não imaginava que iria ficar tão bravo."

Como a cabeça de Shaoran fervia, era até possível ver fumaça sair de sua orelhas. Como poderia lutar bem, preocupado com Sakura? Não queria de forma alguma ir para casa, com certeza iria ficar andando de um lado ao outro como um fera presa. Lembrou-se do lugar em que seu mestre treinava e resolver ir para lá. Sempre quando estava nervoso a única coisa que passava sua raiva era lutar, mesmo que fosse sozinho. Chegando no lugar tirou a camisa e o tênis, materializou sua espada e começou a desferir golpes como se o seu adversário fosse muito forte. Ele ficou ali, horas e horas. Apesar de estar molhado de suor, não sentia cansaço e pior a raiva não tinha passado. Parou por um instante com o olhar perdido. Não adiantava, já estava anoitecendo e não conseguia se acalmar. A vontade era de destruir tudo o que encontrasse. Fechou os punhos e voou em cima de um árvore, desferindo um soco com toda força. Para seu espanto a árvore caiu ao chão, como se fosse um graveto velho. 

Shaoran olhou espantado para as próprias mãos. 

"Legal!" - sorriu de pura fascinação pelo seu próprio ato. 

Já era a terceira vez que Sakura tentava ligar para a casa de Li mas ninguém atendia. Bateu o telefone com força na escrivaninha de seu quarto. Kero estava em frente à televisão comendo pipoca.

"Ainda não?" - perguntou o guardião com a boca cheia.

"Não. Onde será que ele se meteu? Já liguei para todo e qualquer lugar, e nada."

"Provavelmente deve estar em qualquer bordel por aí."

"Não tem graça Kero!.... Eu nunca o vi tão nervoso." - Sakura virou-se e sentou na beirada da cama.

"Ele sempre foi um grosso, você que nunca percebeu."

"Pensando bem ultimamente ele anda tão diferente." - A menina deitou-se e se cobriu. Pediu para Kero desligar logo a televisão e ir dormir. Em poucos minutos estava dormindo e sonhando.

Sakura corria por um lindo jardim, cheio de flores e árvores. Nunca tinha visto lugar tão lindo como aquele. De repente o céu escureceu, movida pela curiosidade correu mais rápido até chegar no alto de uma colina. Sentiu o corpo esfriar com a paisagem. Corpos... corpos ensangüentados espalhados por todos os cantos, uma visão aterradora. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto. Olhou para cima e avistou um rapaz pairando no ar. Mesmo longe ela o reconhecia, e estava sorrindo, mas não era um sorriso normal era um sorriso maligno, em suas mãos sua espada estava banhada de sangue. Seus olhos eram negros e frios. Não era o Shaoran, não era o homem que amava, era um mostro...

Continua... 

__

N.A: Agora eu quero ver o que irá acontecer, Sakura e Shaoran na Inglaterra. Isso promete! ^_^ Eu sei que os irmãos Pu não tiveram um bom começo, mas tenho certeza de que irão agradar, principalmente depois de descobrirem o passado de Miyu. Ops! Não era para eu ter dito isso!

Gostaria de pedir desculpas aos fãs de ação... sorry! Esse fic e mais voltado ao suspense. Espero estar agradando assim mesmo.

Pessoal, vou ficar alguns dias sumida. Finalmente o meu patrão teve pena de mim e me concedeu férias. Não são bem as férias que pedi a Deus, mas tudo bem! ¬¬ Voltarei depois de alguns dias. Não me esqueçam, por favor!.

Um abraço a todos que deixaram reviews. Beijinhos para Cherry, fabrininha, Kath, Rô, Celo e Midori.

Até o próximo capítulo

Andy

****

Pensamento: "A alegria é uma tocha de luz que deve permanecer sempre acesa, iluminando todos os nossos atos e servindo de guia aos que se chegam a nós." (obrigado Cherry)


End file.
